


35 y solito

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Argentina, Bottom Eren Yeager, Buenos Aires, Gay, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Modismos, Oficinista!Levi, Programador!Eren, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Voseo, Yaoi, long-fic, riren - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Levi cumplió 35 y Hange no permitirá que pasé otra década soltero. ¿Por qué no explorar las nuevas oportunidades que nos da la tecnología? Levi no parece muy convencido, hasta que empieza a recibir mensajes de cierto muchacho de ojos verdes...Modern AU ubicado en Argentina. LevixEren (Riren). Longfic. Comedia romántica. Para Luna de Acero.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna de Acero](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Luna+de+Acero).



> **Advertencias** : este es un longfic modern AU, así que esperen mucho OOC, of course. La pareja principal es Riren (LevixEren) pero sepan que no respeto mucho los estereotipos de uke y seme. Habrá yaoi, obviamente, pero sepan que este no es un fic erótico.
> 
>  **Agradecimientos** : estoy muy agradecida con D. Teufel, Mia ElPrinceso Eren y Araceli A., quienes me ayudaron con las primeras lecturas y con el título. Y por supuesto, con Luna, que me dio la idea y me alentó desde el comienzo.

Sentado en el borde de la vereda junto al auto de Hange, se agarró la cabeza e intentó recordar: un tipo se le había acercado... un tipo atractivo, ¿verdad? Y lo había invitado a bailar. Hasta ahí, bien. Él le contestó que no. Que no qué. Que no bailaba. Y el tipo miró a Hange con confusión y recién entonces empezó a sospechar algo. A pesar de la cara de pocos amigos que se daba cuenta de que le estaba poniendo, el otro insistió: lo invitó a un trago. Asintió con la cabeza pero cuando lo escuchó pedir un melón con speed lo agarró de la muñeca quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Yo no tomo esa mierda —había dicho.

Tanto el hombre como el barman como Hange lo contemplaron con horror.

—Si me vas a invitar algo —continuó—. que sea un whisky doble.

El barman le dio una mirada al tipo como preguntando si eso era realmente lo que quería pedir. Y el tipo le devolvió la mirada a Hange, que levantaba las palmas en su famoso gesto de "yo no tengo la culpa de nada, nadita, nada". Eso fue suficiente para Levi.

—Olvidate —murmuró.

Le ofreció una expresión de odio a su amiga y se metió entre la muchedumbre del boliche hasta perderse. En algún momento había comprado algo, porque se recordaba a sí mismo tirado en un sillón negro con un vaso en cada mano. Hasta que tuvo que levantarse porque dos jóvenes sentados a su lado estaban poniéndole a la cosa la clase de ganas que genera en los demás el deseo urgente de darles intimidad. Apoyó el vaso derecho, ya vacío, en el culo alzado del más apasionado de los chicos y se apartó. En la siguiente escena que había en su cabeza tenía dos vasos de vuelta. Y en la siguiente, estaba en la vereda. No visualizaba ni una sola interacción con otro ser humano –a menos que lo de apoyar el vaso en un culo contara. Para variar, esa salida había sido un fracaso, como todas las demás.

Cuando Hange apareció finalmente, él pudo reconocer su olor a alcohol y transpiración antes de verla.

—La próxima vez que contrates a alguien para que me hable, mínimo explicale que odio las cosas dulces. Son para putos.

Ella se sentó a su lado, suspirando.

—Levi... vos  _sos_  puto.

Él entrecerró los ojos para manifestarle su bronca.

—Bueno, bueno, ya entendí... como siempre, yo trato de ayudarte y el resultado es que te enojes conmigo.

—¡O sea que admitís que lo contrataste, cuatro ojos! ¡Cómo podés ser tan... tan...!

—¿...tan guachi guau super buena amiga?

—...quiero usar un insulto pero no se me ocurre uno que esté a tu altura. Voy a empezar a decirles "Hange" a las personas que odio.

Ella solo se rió.

—Mirá, enano, tenés 35 años, te conozco hace al menos 15, y en todo ese tiempo no tuviste un solo novio. Estoy preocupada, ¿ok? Ya no sé cómo ayudarte. Pensé que si conseguía un tipo dispuesto a soportarte hasta el final te haría perder el miedo a los seres humanos.

—¿Quién dijo que tengo miedo?

—Ay, por favor. Se te ve a diez kilómetros que te dan pánico cosas como... como sostener una conversación de más de tres oraciones.

—Hablo con vos, ¿no?

—Yo no cuento como ser humano —bromeó. Pero su semblante cambió de pronto, como si una idea inesperada se le hubiera cruzado—. ¡Ya sé!

—Ya sabés, ¿qué?

—¡Ya sé cómo resolver tu problema! ¿Por qué no probás conocer a alguien en las redes sociales? Los correos de la oficina siempre los escribís muy bien, yo creo que la escritura se te da mejor que la interacción en carne y hueso.

—Las redes sociales son para adolescentes.

—Qué decís, todo el mundo está en por lo menos dos o tres redes hoy en día, sos el único tipo que conozco que no tiene ni Facebook.

—Facebook es para idiotas.

Hange puso en blanco los ojos, esto era como razonar con un niño de tres años.

—Mirá, hagamos esto... yo te hago un perfil de Facebook, te agrego a algunos grupos de cosas que sé que te gustan y después ves si lo querés usar. Ni siquiera tendrías que perder el tiempo descifrando cómo funciona. ¿Qué te parece?

—Una locura sin sentido alguno.

—Perfecto. Tomate esta locura como mi regalo del día del amigo.

—El día del amigo fue hace como dos meses.

—Bueno, es un regalo sin razón de ser, ¿ok? ¿No aceptarías un regalo de una persona que te quiere bien?

—No me gustan los regalos.

—Nunca es tarde para cambiar de gustos. Ahora metete en mi auto, que cuando te ponés así es porque estás por vomitar, yo te conozco. Quiero dejarte en tu casa antes de que eso pase.

—Yo nunca vomito.

—Sí, sí... lo que digas —lo burló Hange, mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie y le acercaba una bolsa de papel, por las dudas.

** * * * CONTINUARÁ * * * **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de Autora** : ¡Bien, he aquí el primer capítulo! Esto surgió de una especie de desafío con Luna, que ahora mismo está siendo una gran motivación para mí, así que le está enteramente dedicado. Si no saben quién es, ¡vayan ya mismo a leer sus fics! No tienen idea de lo que se están perdiendo. En fin, quienes ya me conocen se darán cuenta de que este no es para nada mi estilo. Estoy esforzándome por salir de mi zona de confort y probar hacer otra cosa. Después de tanto angst y párrafos largos y frases poéticas (y mucho porno xD), ahora quiero probar una narración más ligera y divertida (y de capítulos breves). Veremos cómo me va! Actualizaré regularmente. Ah, y por si no saben, tengo una página de Facebook donde recomiendo libros, hago encuestas, concursos y cosas por el estilo, así que si quieren, ¡búsquenme allí! Además, en la página está publicado la impresionante ilustración que D. Teufel realizó para acompañar este fic. Si les gusta el riren/ereri, ya mismo deben ir a checar su arte, es impresionante. Ahora sí, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!
> 
>  
> 
> **Lila Negra [la de las notas largas]**
> 
>  
> 
>  **PD.**  
>  Página de D. Teufel: https://www.facebook.com/Livinginatree/  
> Página de Luna de Acero: https://www.wattpad.com/user/LunaDeAcero7


	2. Capítulo 2

Miró fijamente la pantalla. Allí estaba, el cosito rojo de la solicitud de amistad. Hizo click para ver de quién era.

—Eeeereeen… Ja… no, esto es alemán… debe pronunciarse… mmm ¿Ieguer?

Se acercó, intentando descifrar la foto de perfil. Solo era un gran ojo. Un ojo de un increíble color verde, un ojo que dejaría boquiabierto a cualquiera… pero un ojo al fin. ¿Quién ofrece como carta de presentación un simple ojo? Bueno, pensó luego, mirando su propio avatar vacío: alguien más ducho en esto que él, mínimo.

Hange pasó en ese momento detrás de él, rumbo a la máquina de café. La agarró de la punta de su saco.

—Alto ahí, cuatro ojos. ¿Quién es ese tal Jäger que me pide solicitud de amistad?

El rostro de su amiga se iluminó como si le hubiera dicho que habían ganado la lotería juntos.

—¡Ayyyyy ya tenés tu primera conquista! ¡En solo 48 horas! ¡Y sin fotos de perfil! Yo sabía que lo lograrías, Levi, te felicito.

—Pero qué mierda, ¡lo acabo de abrir por primera vez en la vida! ¿De dónde me conoce este flaco?

—¿Que acaso no miraste las demás notificaciones primero?

—No… —dijo, con cierta preocupación, mientras se giraba hacia su computadora y contemplaba con espanto el número 25 que aparecía en rojo sobre el simbolito de las notificaciones.

Las abrió, esforzándose por no imaginar las cosas ridículas que Hange seguramente habría dicho en su nombre a cuanto sujeto masculino se encontrara en las redes. La primera sorpresa era que 20 de esas notificaciones implicaban al fulano Jäger de alguna manera. La segunda, al abrirlas, es que Hange imitaba bastante bien su estilo: la mayoría de sus interacciones eran inofensivos “me gusta” y comentarios monosilábicos. Sin embargo, había contestado a prácticamente todo lo que el chico escribía en cuestión de segundos, lo cual definitivamente era una manera poco sutil de tirársele encima. El desconocido, por su parte, le mandaba párrafos cada vez más largos que él no veía cómo podían justificarse en el contexto de un post sobre una receta de cocina.

—¿Qué es esta receta?

—Bueno… te agregué a algunos grupos, como sos bueno cocinando te puse en este y después me di cuenta de que ese chico que te ponía me gusta a todo también te estaba poniendo me gusta en otro grupo de tenis al que te agregué. Até cabos y dije “este es el chico que Levi necesita”.

—¿Porque le gusta la cocina y el tenis y porque está lo suficientemente solitario en este mundo de mierda como para interesarse en un tipo que ni siquiera tiene avatar y que solo escribe “sí” y “no”?

—EXACTAMENTE.

Fue difícil escapar de las miradas del jefe, pero la realidad es que pasaron la mayor parte de su día de oficina juntos stalkeando a Jäger y pensando en cómo averiguar si era gay. Tenía pocas fotos, la mayoría de lejos o demasiado cerca, pero en líneas generales parecía estar bueno. En ninguna salía con otras personas, con lo cual tenía un gran punto en común con Levi. Algunas fotos pretendían ser artísticas y representaban sus gustos: una raqueta de tenis dibujando una pequeña cárcel en la pared con la sombra de sus cuerdas, un pastel dedicado a su madre, libros de ficción desparramados sobre una toalla en la playa. Un solo punto preocupaba sinceramente a Levi.

—No me parece que tenga más de 18 años.

Hange hizo una mueca.

—A mí me dijo que tiene 26.

La observó con confusión.

—Quiero decir… te lo dijo a vos, anoche, cuando empezamos a respondernos comentarios. Había puesto que quería aprenderse una receta para su cumpleaños y aproveché y le pregunté cuántos cumplía. Me dijo que 27.

—Pero no le habías dicho mi edad todavía.

Hange se mordió los labios.

—Sí le habías dicho.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces puede haber mentido para que no pareciera que teníamos tanta diferencia.

—Levi —dijo Hange emocionada, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. —¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa esto?

—¿Que quizás sea menor de edad y yo acabe en la cárcel por la única aventura que podría tener en mi vida?

—¡No, no eso! ¡Allá afuera hay alguien dispuesto a mentir para lograr interesarte!

—No falta gente dispuesta a mentir.

Hange lo soltó, decepcionada por no lograr transmitirle su entusiasmo.

—Lo que sí falta es gente interesada en vos. Dale, ponete las pilas, dejá de ponerle peros y aceptá su solicitud de una vez. Estamos revisándole el perfil desde la mañana.

Levi bufó, disconforme con todas las observaciones de la mujer, pero lo cierto es que buscó la solicitud de amistad y la aceptó. No había pasado medio segundo que Jäger ya estaba abriéndole una burbuja de chat.

—¡Ay, ahí está! ¡Hablale, hablale!

—Sí, sí… bueno, ya andate, cuatro ojos de mierda, no espíes mi conversación.

—Estoy segura de que en cinco minutos me vas a llamar para que te ayude a pensar qué decir.

Y se fue, pero tenía toda la razón porque en seis minutos Levi estaba haciéndole señas para que volviera a su cubículo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la agarró de un brazo como para arrancárselo. Señalaba la pantalla sin apartar los ojos de ella y Hange creyó que vigilaba el recuadro de chat con miedo a que Jäger pudiera entrar a la oficina por allí.

—Hange, este pibe sabe que soy gay. Decime ya mismo cómo sabe que soy gay. Puedo darme cuenta de que sabe.

Casi se destornilla de la risa. Lo movió para poder manejar el mouse.

—A ver, vejestorio, dejame mostrarte cómo funciona un perfil de Facebook.

E hizo click en “información” donde decía claramente “Intereses: Hombres”. También exponía su edad, la música que escuchaba, las últimas películas que había visto, su comida favorita y dos frases de _El Lobo Estepario_ que tenía pegadas en un post it en la pared de su cubículo. Básicamente, la información que Eren –un momento, ¿desde cuándo lo llamaba por su nombre de pila?– había usado para sacarle conversación durante todo ese rato cuando él se paralizaba y respondía con puro silencio.

—Podrías haberme avisado eso.

—Se me chispoteó —Hange chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Y por qué no leímos esto en su perfil para cerciorarnos de si era gay?

—Es que lo hicimos pero no lo completó. ¿Recordás que había una parte en que decía que el verdadero amor era cocinarle a alguien?

—Sí, la frase más cursi y ridícula que haya leído.

—Bueno, esa era su información de perfil, no decía mucho más.

Los dos suspiraron, mientras Hange se inclinaba para ver el chat.

—¿Y qué es lo que te dijo que…? —se cortó en cuanto leyó las últimas líneas. —Ah, ya comprendo.

“¿Me mandas una foto?”. “No me gustan las fotos”. “Dale, papi, no te guardes tu hermosura, compartímela”. Ooook, pensó Hange.

—Si de verdad sos mi super no sé qué amiga como dijiste la otra vez, explícame cómo le advierto que no vuelva a llamarme “papi” sin darle una patada.

—Haceme lugar… —empezó a teclear enseguida.

“Eren, no nos estamos entendiendo. Si de verdad querés ver fotos, hablame en otro tono, por favor”.

—Eso no suena tan distinto de lo que iba a poner yo —intervino Levi.

—Por lo menos no dije nada sobre patearlo, ¿no? Uy, ya respondió.

“Como usted diga, mi capitán”.

—Se está burlando de mí, Hange, este pibe se está burlando de mí. No tiene más de 15 años, te lo aseguro.

—Esperá… está escribiendo algo. Veamos qué más dice.

“Si lo trato de usted y me comporto… ¿me ganaré una foto suya?”

—Levi… ¿me parece a mí o te estás sonrojando?

—¡Nada que ver!

Hange prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—¡Te calienta que te traten de usted! ¡Te calienta!

—¡No es cierto! ¡Estás inventando! ¡Solo… solo estoy nervioso! ¡Todo esto es ridículo! ¡Voy a terminar esta estupidez ya mismo!

Y buscó el botón de apagado de la CPU pero Hange lo tomó de la muñeca a tiempo.

—¡No! ¡No seas vergonzoso! ¿Qué podés perder? Este chico ni siquiera conoce tu nombre completo. Tan solo… probá.

Él dudó. Se miró las manos.

—¿Qué hago cuando me reclame la foto?

—Le mandás una.

—No tengo, odio las fotos.

—Sacate una especialmente. Tu celular tiene una buena cámara.

—No, llevo tres años sin sacarme fotos, no voy a cambiar por un desconocido.

Poniendo los brazos en jarras, Hange exhaló el aire con fuerza.

—Mirá… o cambiás por un desconocido, o nunca se convertirá en conocido. Pensalo. Y ahora me voy, porque el jefe está mirando hacia acá hace diez minutos. ¡Después contame!

Levi la observó irse, frustrado. Releyó el último fragmento del chat. Y contestó:

“Puede ser”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si alguien está leyendo esto pero si lo están haciendo les agradecería algún kudo o comentario para saber si vale la pena subirlo aquí :P


	3. Capítulo 3

El martes empezó con el jefe sermoneándolos por distraerse en horario laboral, así que no fue hasta el almuerzo que Hange se enteró de las novedades.

—¿Y cómo resolviste lo de las fotos, eh? —le preguntó ya en el comedor del cuarto piso.

—Puse algunas reglas.

—Me imaginaba. ¿Puedo saber cuáles? ¿Él las aceptó o ya te dejó de hablar?

Mientras corría su bandeja hacia la siguiente sección y se servía ensalada, Levi le dirigió una de sus típicas miradas asesinas.

—Por supuesto que aceptó, no soy tan poco interesante como para que me descarten al primer traspié.

Su amiga se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar soltar la risotada. Con la otra, llevó una diminuta gelatina hasta su bandeja. ¿Acaso hacían estos postres para gnomos o qué? Pensó que si Levi agarraba una, le haría el comentario, pero desgraciadamente no lo hizo.

—¿Hablás en serio? Hace 35 años que vienen “descartándote”.

Sinceramente herido, Levi le pisó un pie con todas sus fuerzas.

—Quizás soy yo el que los descarto, ¿no lo pensaste, cuatro ojos?

—Claaaaaro, sos muy exigente en tus elecciones, por eso yo, una friki nerd cuyo olor corporal odiás y con quien no tenés nada en común, soy tu única amiga.

—Quizás valés más de lo que pensás —admitió él, con cierta dificultad.

Hange casi salta de la alegría, pero estar llevando una bandeja llena de comida en medio de un pasillo repleto de gente la hizo pensarlo dos veces.

—Awww es lo más lindo que me hayas dicho en… en todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos.

—Memorizalo, porque no lo repetiré.

Ya sentados en una mesita del fondo, lo más apartados que pudieron del resto de sus colegas, Hange se lanzó sobre su plato.

—Qué raro que no hayas querido sumar a ese amiguito tuyo.

—¿Quién? ¿Moblit?

—Ese.

—¿Estás bromeando? Me muero de ganas de saber más sobre tu nueva “conquista”. Te conozco y sé que delante de Moblit serías una piedra hasta que tu bandeja vacía te permitiera retirarte.

—Bingo.

Mientras que Levi solo hablaba con Hange en toda la oficina, ella, con su espíritu dicharachero*, había hecho varios amigos que casi no dialogaban entre sí y con los que se turnaba para almorzar por separado o compartir un _after office_ los viernes. Su favorito, después del enano gruñón, era evidentemente Moblit, con quien Levi sospechaba que tenía algún tipo de _affaire_ que, no sabía por qué, le ocultaban. Fuera eso u otra cosa, el punto es que la presencia del hombre le causaba resquemor y, si habitualmente no era muy hablador, frente a Moblit se convertía en una tumba.

—Bueno, bueno… ahora explicame qué reglas le impusiste al pobre pibe*.

—No es pobre, si juega al tenis y se va de vacaciones, no es pobre.

—Lo dije en sentido figurado.

Levi movió la mano en el aire, como para espantar comentarios innecesarios que le hicieran perder el tiempo.

—La regla fue simple. Nada de fotos de rostros o cuerpo entero, solo fotos fragmentadas, nada artístico ni con filtros ni cosas raras.

—¡Ay, partes del cuerpo, qué atrevido! —aplaudió ella. —¿Y qué le mandaste?

—Un hombro.

—¿¿Un hombro?? ¿Qué clase de foto sexy es esa?

—No trataba de que fuera sexy.

Hange se puso de pie de pronto y apoyó ambas manos en la mesa como para resultar más impactante.

—Levi, tenés que conquistar a este chico, es la primera persona en años que tiene deseos reales de hablar con vos por más de diez minutos sin que yo le haya pagado o ganado alguna apuesta, por lo menos hacé un intento de gustarle, por dios.

Durante un momento, él se quedó quieto, no sabiendo qué reacción era la más adecuada. Consideró si hacer un escándalo porque su amiga lo usara de prenda en sus apuestas. Pero luego decidió que eso no era lo fundamental del asunto.

—Pero ya le gusto —señaló. —No sé bien por qué, pero es así. Nunca en mi vida me habían elogiado tanto un hombro.

Las fruncidas cejas de Hange mostraron incredulidad.

—¡En serio! Incluso luego me pidió otra.

—Y claro, a ver si lograba que le mandaras algo razonable. ¿Qué fue la segunda?

Levi se señaló la nuca, justo en el lugar donde terminaba su corte taza y comenzaba la rapada.

—Mi cabello.

—Pfff. Cada vez mejor.

—Si hubieras leído su respuesta, no estarías tan decepcionada.

—Y mostrámelas.

—Ni loco le muestro nada de Eren a una depravada como vos.

Su amiga no se ofendió, al contrario, pareció encantada con su insulto.

—Ajá. Así que ya le llamamos Eren, ¿eh?

—¿¿Y cómo querías que le dijera, “mi cariñito”??

El jugo que escupió Hange al escuchar eso roció el rostro de Levi como para ganarse un pase VIP al infierno.

—¡Mi cariñito! ¡Por todos los santos, nunca olvidaré tu cara diciendo “cariñito”! ¡Gracias diosito por dejarme vivir estas cosas!

Pasándose una servilleta por la cara, Levi reflexionaba sobre si matar a su amiga ahora o dejarlo para más tarde. Sin embargo, observó que la luz verde de su celular, indicadora de que le estaban escribiendo por el Messenger, se encendía de pronto y eso le hizo olvidar rápidamente incluso que Hange existía. Aunque su cara pegada a la de él intentando espiar la conversación que se abría lo trajo a la realidad.

—¡Ya soltame, cuatro ojos!

—Es Eren, ¿verdad? ¿Qué dice?

“¿Cómo se encuentra mi capitán hoy? Estoy ansioso por ver más fotos, puede imponerme las condiciones que quiera”.

Con el rostro morado, Levi dio vuelta el celular sobre la mesa para que Hange no pudiera leer el mensaje.

—Nada. No dice nada. Solo que… le gustó la foto de mi cabello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a la persona que me dejó el kudo para indicarme que siguiera publicando :) ¿Qué opinan del fic hasta ahora? Gracias por leer, ¡nos vemos el sábado 4 de agosto!
> 
> **Glosario**
> 
> *dicharachero: parlanchín, hablador, de buen ánimo, de conversación banal y divertida. Se refiere a que Hange es… bueno, la Hange que todos conocemos xD
> 
> *pibe: forma coloquial y vulgar de decir “chico” o “muchacho”. Puede referirse a un niño, un adolescente o simplemente a alguien más joven que la persona que habla (en este caso, Hange y Levi).


	4. Capítulo 4

Durante todo el martes la concentración fue una habilidad esquiva para Levi. Abría un mail para contestarlo y, antes de terminar de leerlo, ya había agarrado su celular para revisar el Messenger.

Después del mensaje del mediodía, Eren se había resignado a que no podría obtener fotos durante su horario de oficina y en cambio había decidido llevar adelante un monólogo sobre los temas más diversos. Le contó sobre una película que había visto y como Levi solo le clavaba el visto (¿qué se le dice a alguien que nos cuenta una película que no nos interesa?) pasó a comentar el libro que estaba leyendo – _Narciso y Goldmundo_ , de Herman Hesse–, con lo cual logró algunas intervenciones valiosas, como que reconociera que en su momento se había sentido un poco identificado con Narciso, el personaje que en la novela representaba la introspección y la mesura. Eren enseguida aseguró que entonces él podría ser su Goldmundo, la contrapartida extrovertida y aventurera de Narciso y, en algún punto, su verdadero amor. Sintiéndose acorralado por esa declaración, Levi dejó el celular a un lado.

Trató de escribir un informe que debía entregar esa misma tarde. Los ojos se le iban hacia la lucecita verde que parpadeaba. Incómodo, descartó la notificación sin abrir el mensaje. Pero al rato ya tenía la luz verde de nuevo. Sin que le importaran un rábano sus silencios súbitos, Eren continuaba hablándole del libro, luego de lo que había cocinado ese día y finalmente explicaba que lo dejaba un rato porque le surgió una urgencia en el trabajo. “Bien, por lo menos tiene trabajo, no puede tener 15 años entonces”, pensó Levi. El alivio lo ablandó y lo decidió por contestar el último mensaje.

“Suerte con eso.”

Miró durante un momento el rectángulo azul con su frase, tan diminuto puesto en perspectiva junto a las parrafadas que le escribía Eren. Pero no sabía qué más decir. Realmente no lo sabía.

“De todos modos no vaya a creer que se libró de mí, Narciso! Cuando regrese a su casa le recordaré que quiero más fotos ;)”

Sonrió frente a la posibilidad de que le llamaran Narciso. Un hombre serio, inteligente, admirado por todos. Acarició la pantalla de su celular, la sonrisa desvaneciéndosele mientras releía el nombre. Narciso. Un hombre que era capaz de dejar sola a la persona que más amaba, para poder mantenerse encerrado en las cuatro paredes de su monasterio. Suspiró. El informe, el informe, debía volver al informe.

Cuando se hicieron las seis, apenas había contestado cinco correos y completado el dichoso informe, que solo era uno de los tres que tenía que hacer. Estaba espantado. Nunca en su vida había sido tan improductivo. Todo era culpa de Hange. Maldita cuatro ojos y sus ideas.

Una vez en su casa, procedió a bañarse minuciosamente. No sabía si tenía algo que ver con su nueva presencia en las redes sociales, pero de pronto se sentía más sucio de lo normal. Su transpiración era más fuerte o… ¡qué sé yo! Tan solo estaba intranquilo. Pasó al menos cuarenta minutos bajo la ducha.

Lo primero que hizo al salir del baño, con el pelo aun goteándole en la cara, fue revisar el celular. Ya eran las siete y media pero Eren no había vuelto a escribir por lo de las fotos. Bueno, mejor, ¿no? Así no tendría que rebuscárselas pensando qué foto se podía sacar. Después de todo, él odiaba las fotos. Mejor sin fotos.

Se acercó a la biblioteca y buscó su vieja edición de _Narciso y Goldmundo_. Era bastante agradable encontrar una persona que también disfrutara de este libro. A decir verdad, era uno de sus favoritos. Y la gente común que había leído a Hesse, en el caso hipotético y poco probable de que lo hubiera hecho, en general conocía _Demian_. Esa novelita también le gustaba (el hermoso beso entre Sinclair y Demian era la primera escena gay que había leído), pero había algo en la personalidad de Goldmundo que siempre había… envidiado. De adolescente, solía pasar horas imaginándoselo, con el cabello un poco largo y desarreglado, una sonrisa amplia, ojos grandes… luminoso. Sí, esa era la figura que tenía en su cabeza, la figura que hubiera querido rellenar alguna vez con alguien de carne y hueso. Un persona como un sol.

Suspiró frente a su propia imbecilidad. En verdad, estaba pensando en el ojo enorme de Eren. ¿Se verían realmente así si un día estaban frente a frente? ¿Brillarían tanto o sería algún filtro que le había puesto? Sus manos también eran bonitas. Esas eran las fotos que le había mandado ayer, en recompensa por las suyas. Siguiéndole el juego, la primera foto fue su mano derecha y la segunda, su mano izquierda. Con lo cual, al final, no sumó demasiada información. Pero no le importaba mucho porque se había entretenido bastante mirando esas manos.

Tenía los nudillos grandes y se le hacía un huequito simpático debajo del índice. Las uñas estaban cortas y limpias –algo que no era tan fácil de encontrar en un hombre en estos tiempos. La piel era de un color tostado agradable que le hacía pensar en días pasados al aire libre. Contempló sus propias manos pálidas sosteniendo el libro. Manos de encierro, manos de soledad. Revoleó los ojos hacia el celular, que había dejado sobre la mesita ratona. No despedía ninguna luz.

No pudiendo controlar su ansiedad, dejó el libro y prendió la computadora. Entró a Facebook y puso el perfil de Eren. No había nada nuevo, ninguna publicación diferente de las que ya había visto el lunes por la mañana. Repasó algunas de sus fotos y leyó los comentarios. La mayoría solo eran piropos de más o menos mal gusto. Otros eran memes y chistes que no entendió. Se aburrió rápido y volvió a su página de inicio. Después recordó el famoso “Intereses: Hombres” y pensó que lo mejor sería explorar a fondo su propio perfil, en la búsqueda de cualquier pavada que Hange hubiera podido poner.

Y efectivamente encontró algo en lo que todavía no había reparado. Tenía 52 contactos. 52. ¿Cuándo había agregado a esa gente? ¿Quiénes eran? Era imposible que él conociera a tantas personas. Buscó el celular para interrogar a su compañera y se encontró con que tenía un mensaje de Eren. Volteó hacia la pantalla de su PC. ¿Por qué no mostraba la notificación? Le dio a actualizar y entonces sí, apareció. Estúpida tecnología, nunca se podía confiar. Se quedó un momento mirando el aviso con el inicio del texto en su celular.

“Ey, capitán… estaba pensando…”

Hasta ahí se podía leer. Aguardó. Le llegó otro mensaje antes de que lo abriera.

“Pero si lo incomoda, podemos…”

Hizo el celular a un lado y abrió la conversación en la computadora. Se le habían ocurrido mil cosas pero ninguna era que el chico fuera a pedirle su número de teléfono. Y que dos minutos de silencio suyo hubieran alcanzado para hacerlo arrepentirse.

“Pero si lo incomoda, podemos seguir hablando por este medio.”

Lo pensó un momento.

“Sí, me incomoda.”

Recibió un smiley representando tristeza. Este chico usaba muchos smileys. Eso era lo malo de hablar con gente de otra generación. O de hablar con gente, en general.

“Al menos”, decía un nuevo mensaje, “envíeme un audio. Quiero escuchar su voz.”

Nervioso, Levi se levantó y empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación. Un audio. Era una tontería. ¿Qué era eso de hablar contemplando la nada, como en un show de stand up? Le parecía ridículo. Había visto a otras personas hacerlo, incluso en la calle, apretando un botón y hablando con la mirada perdida. No le gustaba nada. Además, su voz era muy grave. Ya le habían dicho varias veces que había algo de raro en su voz. Hange le señaló que él había entendido mal, que intentaban elogiarlo, que su voz era incluso sensual. Pero era Hange y nunca se podía confiar en Hange, menos si te estaba elogiando. Dejó pasar tanto tiempo que Eren volvió a escribirle.

“¿Eso también le molesta? No se ofenda, por favor.”

Le llegó el aviso de que le enviaban una foto. Clickeó y la abrió: era una boca haciendo un puchero. Aunque el gesto era infantil, los labios se veían hermosos, grandes, carnosos. Quiso culpar al hecho de que ocuparan gran parte de la pantalla por lo hipnotizado que se sintió. Parpadeó varias veces para volver en sí.

“No me ofendo, Eren.”

Y soltó el botón de grabar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer <3 Me disculpo si este capítulo quedó medio seriote, no era mi intención pero bueno, a fin de cuentas esta es mi escritura habitual, solo de vez en cuando me salen los diálogos graciosos… pero bien! El próximo capítulo volverá al estilo de antes. No reconocí ningún argentinismo, avísenme si precisan que agregue una definición. Ojalá no les moleste que de pronto le dé tanto rol a los libros… la verdad es que de tenis y cocina no sé nada y me pareció que para que fluyera más al menos alguno de los temas de los que conversaran tenía que ser algo que me apasionara de verdad :P Para compensar, trataré de ir reseñando en mi página de Facebook todos los libros de los que hablen. Narciso y Goldmundo lo reseñé hace algún tiempo, si quieren ir a echar un vistazo. En otro orden de cosas, quiero avisarles que algunas lectoras han estado haciendo fanarts de distintos capítulos de este fic, pueden verlos en mi página de Facebook. Un abrazo, ¡hasta dentro de 15 días!


	5. Capítulo 5

Si bien la mayor parte del tiempo desde que se levantó hasta que llegó al trabajo estuvo repitiendo la voz de Eren en su cabeza, Levi tenía otras cosas de las qué preocuparse, por lo que entró a la oficina bastante decidido a interrogar a Hange. La mirada que cruzó con el jefe apenas atravesó la puerta, sin embargo, le dio ánimos para abstenerse hasta el almuerzo.

Abrió la computadora y revisó la aplicación en que anotaba sus tareas hechas y por hacer. Nunca había acumulado tantas tareas en dos días y aún le faltaba agregar las que le asignaran hoy. No entendía qué le estaba pasando. Alcanzaba que Hange se metiera en su vida un momento para arruinarlo todo, eso es lo que pasaba.

Le molestaba el celular en el bolsillo y decidió sacarlo de allí y apoyarlo en el escritorio. Pero claro, ¿qué ocurrió cuando lo puso boca arriba? De inmediato vio la lucecita verde que él sabía muy bien lo que significaba. Empezó a ponerse nervioso. Era incómodo tomar consciencia de lo pendiente que estaba de un tipo al que conocía hacía menos de tres días. No, ni siquiera: de hecho, no lo conocía en absoluto, chatear no era conocerse. Ni lo era mandarse audios. Definitivamente mandarse audios no era conocerse. Sin importar lo muy sexy que esos audios fueran.

¿¡En qué estaba pensando!?

Concentrarse, Levi, concentrarse… Además, esa voz podía ser muy sexy, pero, ¿habían hablado de algo que valiera la pena? Eren le había contado su día (¿cómo podía dedicar tanto tiempo a describir acciones que podían resumirse en “trabajar” y “jugar videojuegos”?), le había explicado el problema que surgiera en su trabajo (Levi no entendió nada excepto que hacía algo con computadoras) y después… después, nada. Los mensajes casi no tenían sentido. Le pedía fotos, jugaba a murmurar palabras graciosas, tarareaba canciones y le pedía que las adivinara y otras cosas por el estilo que Levi escuchaba varias veces pero que en general no contestaba.

Había algo de absurdo en esa dinámica. ¿Por qué Eren le seguía hablando, en realidad? ¿Había hecho algún mérito? Bueno, Levi creía firmemente de sí mismo que era una persona inteligente, responsable y muy pulcra, esos eran sus mayores dones. Sin embargo, difícilmente los hubiera demostrado en sus respuestas monosilábicas y ocasionales. Al menos no lo había insultado ninguna vez, y eso que simular amabilidad sí que no era su punto fuerte. Aunque tampoco sabría reconocer si simulaba… Bien, bien, ¿qué eran estas reflexiones inútiles? ¡A trabajar! Dio vuelta el celular, en la esperanza de borrar a Eren de su cabeza por un momento, y trató de enfocarse en sus tareas.

Aunque teniendo que masajearse los lados de la cabeza de vez en cuando para no perder el foco, logró resolver durante la mañana las deudas más importantes del día anterior. Las menos importantes las puso en otra carpeta, para planificar cómo eludirlas más tarde.

Había estado todo ese tiempo sin mirar el celular y sin abrir Facebook en la PC. Sin lugar a dudas esa era la mejor manera de trabajar. Decidió que revisaría los mensajes de Eren antes de bajar al comedor, le contestaría alguna cosa y luego dejaría el aparato dado vuelta otra vez hasta las seis. Sí, eso sería lo más sano.

Cuando a las 13.30 abrió el Messenger, se encontró con tres audios, una foto de una mano revolviendo una olla y cuatro mensajes, dos de ellos conteniendo algún tipo de receta. No le pareció viable escuchar los audios en la oficina y la receta no era la gran cosa, así que solo se quedó mirando la imagen. Ahí estaba de nuevo el huequito debajo del índice. Y eso, ¿no era un lunar? Sí, en el comienzo del brazo tenía un pequeño lunar muy bonito.

“Se ve rico”.

No era muy claro a qué se refería, pero al menos le había contestado. Pronto le llegó una respuesta.

“¿Le gustaría probarlo?”.

Lo que visualizó Levi en su boca en ese momento no fue exactamente comida y estuvo a punto de cerrar la conversación solo por vergüenza. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que la pregunta, incluso sin doble sentido, era bastante atrevida. ¿Lo estaba invitando a su casa o qué? Tal vez solo era una broma. O estaba hablando de que reprodujera la receta. Bien, daría una respuesta ambigua también y ya.

“En mi trabajo tenemos comedor. Quizás en otra ocasión”.

Y enseguida:

“Le tomo la palabra, eh!”, acompañado de un smiley guiñando un ojo que Levi supo interpretar como un plus de picardía.

¿A qué cuernos se estaba comprometiendo? Tenía que ser más cuidadoso en la elección de sus palabras. Finalmente, optó por cortar por lo sano y señaló que no podía hablar mucho durante el horario laboral. Por la noche lo leería, si quería escribirle a lo largo de la tarde. Al ver que Eren empezaba a protestar, cesó la aplicación, se puso el celular en el bolsillo y enfiló para el ascensor, donde lo esperaba Hange.

Verla le recordó que tenía asuntos importantes que discutir con ella.

—Han... ¿Quiénes son los 52 contactos que hay en mi perfil? Solo te reconozco a vos y a mi prima Mikasa. Y creo que estaba el imbécil de Moblit.

—Buenos días primero, ¿no? Hoy ni pasaste por mi cubículo.

—Venía concentrado.

—Ya me imagino en qué.

Las puertas estaban cerrándose cuando Hange vio a Moblit acercándose, por lo que apretó el botón para abrirlas.

—Ey, gracias —murmuró su colega al entrar, con el tono dubitativo de siempre, como si esperara que lo dejaran afuera a propósito. —¿Todo bien, chicos?

—Todo perfecto, acá le estoy enseñando a Levi a usar las redes sociales, ¿no, enano?

Levi le dio un codazo seguido de una mirada de furia.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Es solo una broma interna, no la escuches —aclaró Levi.

—Pero es verdad que me agregaste a Facebook hace unos días y que ni siquiera tenés foto de perfil, ¿no hablaban de eso?

El más bajo entrecerró los ojos.

—No, no hablábamos de eso.

Hange, aguantándose la risa, alzó las cejas en dirección a Moblit para indicarle que luego le explicaría. Él sonrió comprensivo y al llegar al comedor alegó que había quedado en almorzar con otro compañero para despedirse rápidamente de ellos.

Una vez sentados en su tradicional mesita apartada, Hange retomó la conversación.

—Bueno, ¿qué era lo que me preguntabas antes?

—Que quiénes son todos esos contactos, de dónde salieron. Tengo cincuenta y pico.

—Ni que fueran tantos.

—Lo son si solo conozco a tres o cuatro. Bueno, ¿y quiénes son?

—Ah... son las personas que le daban me gusta a algún comentario tuyo o algo así... los agregué cuando te hice el usuario y te metí en los grupos. Aunque Eren ya me dejaba comentarios en cuanta página estaba, pero no iba a apostarlo todo a un solo número, claro. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta alguno?

—¡No! ¡Ni sé quiénes son!

—Claro que no sabes quiénes son, así funcionan las redes sociales, lo sabrás chusmeando sus perfiles y chateando con ellos.

—No pienso iniciar una conversación con esos tipos desconocidos.

Hange suspiró.

—Suerte que apareció este Eren, sino... ninguna red social iba a salvarte de tu eterna soledad.

Levi se quedó en silencio durante un rato.

—¿Crees que... crees que Eren también haya agregado a otros tipos, ese día que me agregó a mí?

Hange se bajó los anteojos para mirarlo con atención.

—Sería perfectamente razonable que lo hubiera hecho. Es evidente que anda de levante, sino nada haría que soportara de tan buen humor tus continuos desplantes, sabés.

Él volvió a sumirse en silencio. ¿Con cuántos hombres estaría hablando Eren en ese momento? Los otros probablemente le estarían contestando, en lugar de tener mil prioridades antes. ¿Le mandarían fotos más interesantes que las de él? Seguro eran fotos atrevidas, fotos sexys. Él no podría mandar eso, nunca. No era competencia. Eren solo le hablaría mientras esperaba que los otros picaran. Cuando tuviera una presa segura, se olvidaría de él. Solo estaba entreteniéndolo. Eso era todo. Bueno, él tampoco era un gran entretenimiento, así que quizás ni siquiera esperaría a encontrar a alguien mejor antes de considerar abandonar sus conversaciones. Se dio cuenta de que estaba frunciendo demasiado el ceño cuando Hange le dio un golpe en la frente.

—¿Qué pasa, enano, estás celoso? No llevan ni tres días hablándose. No seas tan pretencioso. Si las cosas salen bien, ya hablarán de exclusividad más adelante.

Él solo se encogió de hombros. De pronto Eren le daba asco. No quería volver a hablar con él. Se lo imaginó copiando y pegando sus eternos monólogos en diferentes chats, a ver quién le contestaba. Luego vio las fotos sucias que le enviaban esos otros hombres sin pudor. No quería hablar con alguien que lo considerase uno entre muchos. Eren no era uno más, se estaba dedicando solo a él. Aunque eso era porque no había otras personas que le pudieran interesar. Bien, quizás sí estaba siendo pretencioso, pero… Quería revolverse el pelo y gritar. Apretó los dientes.

Tal vez no era demasiado tarde para olvidarse de toda esta tontería de las redes sociales.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de Autora** : ay… este Levi nos traerá complicaciones, sépanlo. En fin, ¡espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Si le tienen fe a esta historia, porfi recomiéndenla, vivo de sus comentarios hermosos. Les dejo un abrazo enorme, ¡nos vemos en quince días!
> 
>  **PD.** Otra vez no se me ocurrió ningún glosario, avísenme si quieren que clarifique alguna palabra.


	6. Capítulo 6

El jueves, Levi llegó a la oficina con más ojeras de lo normal.

El día anterior, tras su tradicional baño, se había dedicado a limpiar minuciosamente su casa y, cerca de las 22.30hs, cayó rendido en su cama.

Pero a la hora lo despertó su estómago, reclamándole por haberse salteado la cena, y de ahí en más no pudo conciliar el sueño. Tenía un nivel de ansiedad terrible sobre el cual se negaba a meditar. No obstante, despierto y recostado en su cama no era sencillo esquivar las reflexiones, por lo que acabó por levantarse y ponerse a cocinar.

Al final, no solo cenó, sino que dejó preparados dos platos distintos para comer en otro momento. Consiguió dormirse pocas horas antes de que sonara el despertador.

Así que ahí estaba, hecho un zombie, cuando Hange pasó detrás de su cubículo y le dio un codazo. Aún no podía reconocerse si estaba efectivamente vivo, por lo que Hange decidió repetir el golpe. Podría haber revisado si respiraba metiéndole un dedo en la nariz, pero la intuición le decía que no era la mejor opción. En cuanto lo vio sacudir un poco la cabeza, soltó el discurso que venía guardándose.

—¡Hola, Levi! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Qué onda con esa cara de muerto? —antes de que él pudiera contestar a algo de todo eso, ella prosiguió con el tema que evidentemente la había llevado hasta allí. —¿Me trajiste el diccionario de alemán que te pedí?

Él se restregó los ojos y parpadeó, intentando unir en su mente unas palabras con otras.

—¿De qué hablás? No recuerdo que me hayas pedido nada.

Hange bufó, decepcionada.

—Te llamé y te mandé un mensaje… aunque me daba el contestador, ¿te funciona mal el teléfono?

—Ah… —desvió la mirada. —Lo tengo apagado.

—¿Apagado? ¿Por?

Hizo una mueca, quitándole importancia.

—¿Y vos para qué querés mi diccionario de alemán?

—Encontré un artículo genial sobre nuevas líneas de aplicación de la física cuántica, ya sabés que amo esas cosas. Pero bueno, está en alemán, y no confío en el traductor de Google, esa mierda te pasa las palabras al inglés y de ahí al alemán, cero fidelidad.

—Han, por más que hayas ido a un colegio alemán de chica, no creo que te alcance un diccionario para leer un artículo académico de esas características.

—No tenés idea de lo que soy capaz de lograr cuando encuentro algo que me interesa.

—Pfff… tengo más idea de la que quisiera. Bueno, mañana te traigo el diccionario, ¿ok? Pero me lo devolvés rápido, me gusta llevarlo a clase y el lunes ya curso.

—¿Solo me lo prestás por un maldito fin de semana? Tu solidaridad es infinita.

—Podría ser peor, no te quejes.

Hange negó con la cabeza, resignada a que su amigo tuviera la sensibilidad de un tronco, y se despidió para ir hacia su computadora.

Levi, por otro lado, decidió que si quería sobrevivir al día necesitaba un café, por lo que minimizó los archivos en su computadora y se encaminó a la pequeña cocina ubicada al final del pasillo. Casi le da un infarto cuando vio que la cafetera tenía un papel pegado con cinta adhesiva aclarando que estaba descompuesta.

—Ah… fantástico.

Agarró la cafetera de todos modos y la examinó, como si con su simple mirada pudiera arreglarla. Petra, una colega que estaba junto a él preparándose un té, lo observó con compasión.

—En la heladera está el número de teléfono de la cafetería de la esquina, ¿por qué no pedís un café ahí? Da la impresión de que… bueno, de que lo necesitás de verdad.

Sus ojos pasaron de Petra a la heladera un par de veces, hasta que se dirigió a esta última sin pronunciar palabra. Memorizó el número y luego sacó su celular. La pantalla negra, sin la habitual luz verde titilante, le recordó por qué estaba en ese estado en primer lugar.

—Mmm… —reunió fuerzas para comunicarse con alguien que no fuera Hange. —Gracias por el consejo… y… mmm… ¿me prestarías tu celular para hacer la llamada?

Petra apoyó su taza en la mesada y le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Sí, seguro, ¿qué le pasó al tuyo?

—Nada… —murmuró Levi mientras tomaba el aparato que le extendían. —Quiero decir, sí, le pasa algo… o sea…

Ella se cubrió delicadamente la boca con las manos para que no se notara que se estaba riendo.

—Está bien, Levi… ya entendí. Te espero mientras llamás.

—Sí… eso… gracias.

Mientras volvía a su cubículo a aguardar por el café que había encargado, se pasó la mano por el cabello como si eso fuera a disminuir su exasperación. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Por qué le molestaba hablar con gente? Es decir, por qué le molestaba más de lo habitual. ¿Cada vez que le preguntaran por su teléfono actuaría como un estúpido? Parecía que sí. ¿Y cuánto tempo duraría esto? ¿Hasta que Eren olvidara su número? Ah, no… Eren no tenía su número, le escribía por Facebook. Tenía que dar de baja su maldito usuario. Sí… mañana… o pasado… sí, uno de esos días, le pediría a Hange que lo ayude con eso y podría volver a encender su teléfono.

Después de tomar el café, las cosas mejoraron un poco. Aunque seguía alterado, la concentración le duraba lo bastante como para contestar los correos del día y finalizar los informes. Incluso armó una presentación de Power Point para una reunión en la que participaría el viernes.

En el medio de todo eso, aprovechó la comida demás que había cocinado el miércoles y, en lugar de bajar al comedor, agarró el tupper que se había traído y se fue a comer solo a la plaza del Vaticano, que estaba enfrente. Se sentó de cara a la pantalla gigante que pasaba publicidades de las obras que se realizaban en el teatro Colón, ubicado en la misma manzana. Estuvo absorto en los mismos videos, una y otra vez, durante la media hora que tardó en acabar de almorzar.

Su cara de muerto debía de ser relativamente impactante, porque a las 18hs Hange le propuso tomarse juntos el subte*.

—¿Vos no te tomás un colectivo* normalmente?

—Sí, pero hoy voy a otro lado.

Levi sospechó, pero no estaba de ánimos para resistirse. Alcanzó que pisaran la estación para que Hange sacara el tema de la discordia.

—¿Y cómo va todo con Eren?

Levi apretó los dientes. Luego respiró hondo y concluyó que evadir la pregunta no era la mejor opción.

—Decidí dejar de hablarle.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?

Uff, ya se venía venir este nivel de entusiasmo por parte de su amiga. Intentó aplacarla con su parquedad.

—Perdí el interés.

—Oh, vamos, Levi, nunca te había visto tan pendiente de alguien como estos tres días, ¿así nada más perdiste el interés? ¿No me estarás ocultando algo?

—Yo nunca miento, es como soy, cuatroojos.

—Qué no vas a mentir vos, enano bífido... Apuesto a que tu cara demacrada se debe a esto. ¡Lo tengo! Es por la conversación que tuvimos ayer, ¿cierto?

—No sé de qué hablás.

—¡Claro! Te estás imaginando a Eren conversando con otros posibles contactos y te morís tanto de celos que preferís dejar de hablarle. ¿Es eso o no?

—Por supuesto que no.

La llegada del subte interrumpió su discusión. Ya en el vagón, apretujados entre la muchedumbre, Hange insistió.

—Levi… es imposible mantenerme lejos de la verdad por mucho tiempo y lo sabés.

—Está bien, está bien… —murmuró Levi en voz baja, intentando no llamar la atención de los demás pasajeros y preocupado por que Hange pudiera gritar si seguía negándose. —es solo que… me da asco.

—¿Asco? ¿Qué mierda te da asco de que tenga otros contactos además de vos en su perfil?

Con esfuerzo, juntó energías para sincerarse.

—No, no sus contactos, sino que tal vez… tal vez esté con otros hombres, ¿entendés?

—¿…y?

—Bueno, pienso en su cuerpo… con fluidos y cosas de otros hombres… ugh, es asqueroso. No me gustan esas cosas, ¿ok?

—¿Qué cosas, los cuerpos humanos? ¿El sexo? ¿La felicidad?

Levi hizo una mueca.

—Bajá el volumen, querés. Es… es sucio, vos que estás sucia siempre no lo podés entender, pero a mí me gustan las cosas limpias.

—Querrás decir, las cosas tuyas. Lo que querés simplemente es tener el monopolio sobre Eren.

—¿Y qué con eso? ¿Es un deseo tan raro?

—Más que raro es patológico, sobre todo en una persona que no está dispuesta a ceder en nada nunca. Mirá, enano, pensá esto: ¿por qué mierda Eren reservaría su cuerpo de Adonis para un tipo que es capaz de descartarlo solo porque tiene la misma cantidad de contactos de Facebook que él? ¡O sea, quizás sí se lo esté reservando, pobre diablo! Se va a quedar sin el pan y sin la torta. No podés especular con la fidelidad de una persona x de las redes sociales tres días después de conocerlo, ¡TRES-DÍAS-DESPUÉS, Levi!

—Por favor, no grites, todos nos están mirando —se revolvió como pudo en su lugar, incómodo. —¿Querés decir… que estoy siendo drástico?

—POR SUPUESTO que estás siendo drástico, Levi. De hecho, Eren podría estar en una orgía con veinte tipos en este momento que DE TODOS MODOS sería drástico que dejes de hablarle por eso. Recién se están descubriendo. _En unos años_ , cuando te animes a darle tu número de teléfono, quizás puedan considerar pasar a la etapa de la monogamia, pero por ahora, por dios dejá de pensar en eso y ocupate en conocerlo un poco más, ¿dale?

Levi suspiró, invadido por sentimientos encontrados.

—Está bien… lo voy a pensar.

—No sé qué tenés que pensar. Si tuviste que apagar el celular porque sino no podías evitar leer sus mensajes, se me hace bastante evidente que lo que más querés en la vida es hablarle de nuevo. Y no me vayas a negar que esa es la única razón por la que tenés el teléfono apagado desde ayer.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Puede… puede ser.

Ella le palmeó la espalda, para lo cual tuvo que hacer un movimiento retorcido entre medio del resto de los viajantes de la hora pico.

—Bien, buen muchacho, así se habla. En esta estación me bajo, ¡pero mañana me contás sin falta cómo fue retomar la conversación con Eren!

Y le guiñó un ojo, mientras caía en el andén y era arrastrada por la multitud que se bajaba allí. Levi se quedó mirándola, pensando en que viajar en subte también era bastante asqueroso. Consideraría dejar de hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Si les está gustando, ¡déjenme algún comentario o al menos un kudo, por favor!
> 
> **Glosario**
> 
> *subte: forma abreviada de “subterráneo”, expresión que utilizamos para referirnos a los trenes que viajan bajo tierra. En otros sitios le llaman “metro”, por ser transportes principalmente metropolitanos. En Buenos Aires hay seis líneas de subte, identificadas por un color y una letra: A (celeste), B (rojo), C (azul), D (verde), E (violeta) y H (amarillo). Durante la hora pico, viaja tanta gente que apenas se puede entrar. De todos modos, las personas los siguen eligiendo porque son mucho más veloces que los colectivos.
> 
> *colectivo: a menudo llamado “bus” en otros países, es el transporte público más habitual en Argentina y consiste en una especie de camioneta alargada en la que entran aproximadamente 20 pasajeros sentados más otros tantos de pie. La expresión vulgar para llamarlo es “bondi”. La mayoría de las veces se identifica su recorrido por su número.


	7. Capítulo 7

El jueves tampoco pudo dormir. Se puso a ver por milésima vez _Good bye, Lenin!*_ para practicar su alemán. Quizás porque él también había sido abandonado por su padre, siempre le emocionaba ver esa maldita película. La diferencia con los protagonistas era que él ni siquiera había llegado a conocerlo. Daba igual, al menos no estaba pensando en Eren.

Si Kuchel, su madre, se enterara de estas discusiones internas que estaba teniendo se burlaría de él por meses. Eso, después de pasar por la euforia y la decepción de saber que estaba conociendo a alguien _al fin_ y que luego había decidido cortar por lo sano. No iba a ser divertido pero ya quería que fuera sábado, el día que habitualmente ambos se reservaban para una llamada por Skype.

Ya hacía dos años que ella había conseguido ese trabajo en un hotel de Berlín especializado en turistas latinoamericanos de clase alta. Desde entonces, Kuchel lo había visitado en dos ocasiones. Ella hubiera preferido que fuera él, pero Levi sentía terror de viajar y más aún a un país cuyo idioma solo chapuceaba. Por eso estudiaba alemán fervorosamente: la idea era sentirse listo para ir a verla el próximo año.

Kuchel ya le había explicado que ningún turista necesitaba el alemán para recorrer el país, y menos para quedarse en una ciudad tan cosmopolita como Berlín, pero no había modo de convencerlo. Si le costaba comunicarse en Buenos Aires, donde vivía desde los 23 años, no se imaginaba lo difícil que sería lidiar con un montón de gigantones rubios y atractivos que no supieran que Argentina existía.

Lamentablemente, toda su reflexión sobre el alemán acabó por recordarle que el apellido de Eren parecía alemán y comenzó a preguntarse si sabría algo al respecto, si habría estado en el país, si…

No, no… nada de eso le importaba… en lo absoluto.

Tras muchos esfuerzos, logró dormirse cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, mientras intentaba ver _Keiner liebt mich*_ , de la genial directora Doris Dörrie, sin subtítulos. Debía implementar eso de ver películas sin subtítulos más seguido, definitivamente no era mala solución para este insomnio que amenazaba con instalarse en su vida.

El viernes fue más astuto y se compró el café antes de entrar a la oficina. De todos modos, descubrió que tan astuto no había sido porque varios colegas lo miraron raro cuando entró. Fue al baño a mirarse al espejo y encontró lo esperado: se había volcado café caliente en gran parte de su camisa blanca y estaba tan dormido que no había sentido una mierda. Era el colmo. Necesitaba matar a Jäger. ¿Qué? ¿Eso qué tenía que ver?

—Algo seguro tiene que ver —murmuró para sí mismo, mientras se pasaba inútilmente las toallas de papel por la tela manchada.

Tras soportar las burlas de Hange toda la mañana, usó la hora de almuerzo para regresar a su casa a cambiarse. Miró la cama con un deseo mortal y luego procedió a regresar al subte B. A Dios gracias vivía a media hora de distancia de la empresa, porque si aún viviera en el Conurbano* como en sus primeros años allí, bonito espectáculo hubiera dado con la ropa empapada el maldito día entero.

En el camino se tomó otro café, teniendo más cuidado esta vez, y en su desorientación olvidó alimentarse.

Hacia las dos, durante la reunión programada, le bajó la presión, por lo que Petra lo obligó a comer unas donas que había comprado para la merienda. Preocupada, acabó por correr el rumor de que Levi estaba deprimido (¿¡cómo mierda llegó a esa conclusión!?), así que a lo largo de la tarde varios colegas con los que hubiera preferido no hablar le trajeron chocolates y se interesaron por su salud.

Levi los miró con odio a todos. En particular, pasó lista mental a los objetos filosos que tenía a mano cuando reconoció que Petra se acercaba al cubículo de Hange. Apostaría su sueldo entero a que le estaba pidiendo a la cuatro ojos, única persona con relativo acceso a Levi, que lo arrastrara a alguna estúpida fiesta.

Dicho y hecho: recién eran las cinco y media cuando Hange lo buscó para comentarle que todo el piso había acordado irse de _after office_ a la salida para probar un bar que habían abierto a tres cuadras un mes atrás.

—Hange, sabés perfectamente que odio esos lugares. No sé qué boludez* te habrá dicho Petra, pero si creés que tenés que levantarme el ánimo, lo mejor que podés hacer es dejarme irme a mi casa a dormir, solo, en silencio.

—Ohhh, vamos, enano gruñón, te va a hacer bien… si realmente vas a seguir sin hablar con Eren, lo menos que podés hacer es intentar comunicarte con otros seres humanos. Volver a tu solipsismo de siempre no te va a traer nada nuevo.

—No me estaba yendo tan mal encerrado en mi caparazón.

—¿Hablás en serio? ¿Querés que te pegue o qué?

Levi suspiró. Odiaba los _after office_ en los que hubiera más de un par de personas involucradas, así que les escapaba como a la peste. Pero era cierto que llevaba dos días sin dormir y que tenía que probar algo, lo que fuera, para cambiar su estado de ánimo. Tal vez emborracharse como un idiota le hiciera bien. No tenía por qué intercambiar palabras con nadie, más allá de señalarle al barman el 2x1 que quería y asentir cuando le preguntaran si quería más. Bueno, no perdería nada intentando.

—Vos ganás, Han… pero si alguien viene a joderme pretendiendo una conversación conmigo, tu responsabilidad como autora intelectual de esta situación es rescatarme, ¿queda claro?

—Clarísimo como tu segunda camisa del día, Levi.

Se sacaron la lengua mutuamente. Levi se sintió infantil pero estaba de tan mal humor que nada podía empeorarlo.

Poco después, el diccionario de alemán pasaba de la mochila de uno a la de la otra y se subían juntos al ascensor, donde los esperaban Moblit y Oluo, otro colega que Levi despreciaba. Para su sorpresa, Hange elevó el celular y tomó una _selfie_ de todos allí apretujados.

—¿Qué carajo hacés, cuatro ojos de mierda?

—Comparto con el mundo mi victoria sobre vos, Levi.

Y le mostró la publicación que estaba haciendo en Facebook:

“Arrastrando al enano a un after office… dénme mi premio! — _con **Levi Heichou** , **Moblit Berner** y **Oluo Bozado** en Sina Bar_.”

—Estoy seguro de que en el fondo de tu alma perversa me hiciste un usuario en esa red del mal nada más que para hacer algo como esto.

—¡Bingo! —exclamó ella, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Hange te hizo un Facebook, Levi? ¿Cómo permitiste que te pasaran al lado oscuro? —intervino Oluo, con su característico tono petulante.

—No te hagas, vos, que vivís pendiente de las redes sociales. Subís _selfies_ todas iguales cada cinco minutos, no podés quejarte de nada.

—No son _selfies_ , querida, son obras de arte de la fotografía contemporánea…

—Uff, tremendas obras de arte…

Ya en el portal del edificio, aguardaron a los demás confirmados y comenzaron a caminar hacia el bar. El hecho de que fueran casi quince personas moviéndose al unísono alteraba bastante a Levi, que acabó por quedarse al fondo con Moblit, quien por suerte era bastante respetuoso de su misantropía y no trataba de hablarle si no era necesario.

Cuando llegaron al bar reclamaron una mesa para todos, lo que no había, por lo que durante un rato estuvieron moviendo muebles y haciendo acrobacias hasta que lograron repartirse en dos mesas próximas una de la otra, apropiándose de medio local. Levi se dedicó a consumir alcohol en silencio, dejándose arrullar por el griterío, la música pop que era cada vez más monótona y la luz violácea que definitivamente invitaba al sueño.

Sin embargo, los ocasionales empujones de sus colegas, las risas que buscaban su complicidad y otros gestos amistosos que no quería recibir, lo mantenían despierto y ansioso. Repartía su mirada entre los compañeros que más conocía y el resto de los clientes del local. Trató de imaginarse una historia para ellos, como si fueran un personaje de Hesse o si estuvieran en una película como las de Doris Dörrie. Esa parejita heterosexual de la punta se coqueteaban con una desvergüenza que solo podía querer decir que estaban de trampa*. Bueno, quizás estuvieran enamorados, pero probablemente estuvieran de trampa. Y esos cuatro de allá, ¿eran amigos? ¿Tantas personas amigas a la vez? ¿No serían más bien un grupo de terroristas planeando la mejor manera de poner una bomba debajo de su mesa para acabar sus absurdos sufrimientos?

Ninguno de esos argumentos sonaba a Herman Hesse, a decir vedad.

¿Y qué historia habría detrás de aquel chico de remera* rayada que acababa de entrar, mirando para todos lados como si viniera escapándose o estuviera buscando a alguien? Era alto y delgado, sus brazos se veían bastante musculosos, ¿sería deportista? Tenía unos ojos muy llamativos, sí, de un color verde que… UN MOMENTO…

—…yo conozco esos ojos… —murmuró para sí mismo, entrecerrando los propios para fijar la vista.

Y de pronto, a pesar del alcohol y el sueño y la vida, todas las fichas cayeron. Se paró de un salto y corrió hacia la barra, donde Hange pedía el cuarto 2x1 para compartir con él. Sin mucho disimulo, se colocó detrás de su espalda, asomando apenas el rostro sobre su hombro, como quien otea la distancia.

—Ey, ey, ¿qué te pasa? Te dije que yo invitaba esta tanda de tragos, ahí te los llevo, no seas impaciente…

—No, no… no es eso… necesito que me escondas durante un rato.

—¿Qué te esconda? Sos pequeñito pero tampoco para que no te puedan ver, Levi, ¿de quién te querés esconder?

Le señaló hacia delante con una inclinación de cabeza.

—¿De Oluo?

—No, no en nuestra mesa… más atrás, ese chico que está sentado solo, el que está hablando con la moza.

—¿Y quién es ese? ¿De dónde lo conocés?

—Hange, actúa como mi amiga y tapame hasta que se vaya del bar sin preguntarme nada, por favor.

—Ser tu amiga no me hace cómplice de cualquier delirio en el que te metas, enano, decime qué carajo pasa…

—Bueno… es que…

—¿Qué? Ya me estoy cansando de hablarte mirando para otro lado y escuchar tus cuchicheos en mi oreja, quiero que lo sepas.

—¡Está bien, perdón! Pero… c—creo que es… creo que ese es Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la Autora** : Perdooooón! Había dicho que actualizaría antes y lo olvidé, lo siento u.u En fin... los párrafos iniciales me quedaron muy largos y aunque lo intenté no logré acortarlos, lo siento. Bueno, ahora que más o menos está planteada la historia, trataré de ir metiéndome con algunos temas colaterales, como el resto de la vida de Levi más allá de Eren, y la vida de otros personajes que andan dando vueltas por ahí, como Hange por ejemplo. Esta vez sí tenemos un largo glosario, espero no les resulte incómodo. Les agradezco su apoyo hasta ahora <3 ¡Les dejo un gran abrazo!
> 
>  
> 
> **Glosario y aclaraciones**
> 
>  
> 
>  *** _Good bye, Lenin!_** : película alemana muy famosa, dirigida por Wolfgang Becker. Relata la vida familiar de un muchacho que resulta atravesada por la caída del muro de Berlín y el pasaje de la Alemania Oriental del comunismo al capitalismo. Su madre tiene una salud delicada y, para no asustarla, decide ocultarle el cambio, lo cual implica disfraces, noticieros falsos y otras locuras. En el medio de esa farsa, empieza a sospechar que su padre no los abandonó por los motivos que él creía. 
> 
> *** _Keiner liebt mich_** : puede traducirse como “Nadie me quiere” y es una película bastante bizarra que retrata una situación similar a la de Levi: una chica con una vida aburrida llega a los 30 años y comienza a sufrir que los demás esperen de ella una pareja. Lo interesante es que no cae en ningún cliché, los personajes son realmente curiosos y todo el desarrollo de la trama es inesperado. A Levi le gusta mucho esta película, aunque detesta la mugre en que viven varios de los personajes.
> 
>  *** Conurbano** : como en otros países, le llamamos así al conjunto de ciudades que está alrededor de una capital y que en general viven de ella. En Argentina, el Conurbano de la Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires (CABA para los amigos) es la parte más poblada del país. Millones de personas viajan todos los días desde el Conurbano a CABA para trabajar o estudiar allí. Es bastante habitual que una persona que nació en el Conurbano aspire a vivir en CABA alguna vez para poder dejar de pasar tantas horas viajando. Mi papá, por ejemplo, durante 35 años viajó entre dos y tres horas de ida y otras dos o tres de vuelta todos los días hábiles para ir al trabajo. 
> 
> *** boludez** : idiotez, estupidez.
> 
>  *** ir de trampa, estar de trampa** : engañar a la pareja con otro u otra.
> 
>  *** remera** : no me acuerdo si ya expliqué esto, pero es la prenda de vestir superior que habitualmente usamos todos… en otros países se llama playera, camiseta, franela, polera y polo. Tiene mangas cortas, el cuello puede ser redondo o en v (en este caso, redondo), no tiene bolsillos ni botones y… ya, ustedes me entienden.


	8. Capítulo 8

—Levi, no seas ridículo, ¿no me habías dicho que no le enviaste fotos de tu cara? ¿Cómo te va a reconocer solo por saber tu nombre? Ni siquiera creo que vaya a tener oportunidad de escucharlo...

—¡Eh, Levi! —gritó Oluo en ese momento, desde la otra punta del bar, señalándolos con claridad—. ¡Vení acá, que Petra dice que no puedo tomar tanto como vos! ¡Hagamos una competencia!

No le contestaron y, cuando empezó a repetir su nombre, creyendo que no lo oían, ambos pudieron observar claramente cómo el chico-que-podría-ser-Eren miraba en dirección a Oluo y luego recorría el salón con los ojos.

—¡Me está buscando, Han, ya sabe que estoy acá y me está buscando! —exclamó desesperado, enterrando el rostro en su espalda y casi temblando.

Hange se volteó, harta.

—¡Bueno, ok, sí puede reconocerte! Pero, ¿sabés qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible de que se encuentren y hablen un momento? A ver si te animás a decirle en la cara que te estuviste imaginando su culo lleno de semen de otros tipos y que esa es la razón por la que dejaste de hablarle.

—Y—yo no me imaginé su culo…

—Ah, no, andá con ese cuento a Magoya*. Dale, no podés estar atrás mío durante toda la puta noche.

—Claro que puedo…

—Uff… un día me vas a matar del estrés.

Volvió a girarse y empezó a caminar hacia su mesa, mientras Levi hacía malabares imposibles para mantenerse tras ella. Cuando comprendió que debía sentarse, no supo qué hacer. Decidió correr un poco su silla, de modo de quedar de costado y que su mirada no pudiera cruzarse con la del chico-que-casi-seguro-seguro-que-era-Eren y de quien también estaba bastante convencido que estaba más bueno que el pan.

Durante un rato creyó que su absurda estrategia lo salvaría, hasta que vio en las cejas levantadas de su amiga un gesto difícil de interpretar pero que probablemente significara que se estaba riendo de él porque su plan estaba a punto de fracasar.

En efecto, dos minutos después sintió un dedo picándole el hombro. Se giró lentamente, intentando preparar su cerebro para la lluvia de emociones insoportables que adivinaba se le vendrían encima.

Y entonces, lo vio: el par de ojos más hermoso que pudiera existir nunca. A fin de cuentas, la foto no tenía ni un maldito filtro. Sus iris brillaban como si tuvieran estrellitas. Por momentos, la tenue luz del local hacía alguna magia que le agregaba un haz dorado a cada uno. Y el rostro… ¡vaya! ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan bello? ¿Eso era legal?

—Ehm… disculpe… sé que esto le va a sonar raro, pero… mmm… ¿puede ser que usted sea _Levi Heichou_?

Y su voz… ahh… su voz era la de los audios… esa voz tan… tan…

—¿Disculpe…? Bueno, si no es usted, de verdad le pido perdón, es solo que me lo recordó, lo siento…

¿Cómo…? Esas palabras parecían señalar que había tardado tanto en contestar que Eren asumía que no iba a hacerlo. Tenía que hacer algo. Que _decir_ algo.

—Eh…

—¿ _Levi Heichou_ no es tu usuario en Facebook? —preguntó Moblit, que estaba sentado junto a él y lo había oído.

—Ehm… sí… o sea… s—í, es mi usuario…

Aunque desvió la vista, aun podía darse cuenta de cómo se iluminaba el rostro del muchacho.

—¡Dios, sí sos vos! ¡Lo sabía! Perdón que venga a interrumpirte así… soy Eren… no sé si me reconocés, creo que nunca te mandé una foto de mi cara, ¿no?

—Ah… sí… ehm… Eren… sí, claro…

Levi no sabía dónde meterse. Su mayor miedo era que Hange, Moblit, o incluso Oluo y Petra y los demás imbéciles que probablemente estaban escuchando todo intervinieran de alguna manera estúpida. Tenía que encontrar una excusa para alejarse de ahí y hablar con Eren a solas. ¿Qué iban a decir todos ahora que sabían que hacía amiguitos por internet? Que era gay debían de saberlo a esta altura de la vida, pero ya esto era otra cosa…

—Ey, Levi, devolveme el vaso de Moblit —dijo de pronto Hange, sacándole el trago casi vacío de las manos y extendiéndoselo a su colega a lo largo de la mesa—. ¿Por qué no te vas a comprar tu propia bebida, borrachín?

Durante unos segundos no entendió nada, hasta que finalmente _sí entendió_. Hange le guiñaba un ojo y, con su paciencia infinita, le brindaba una excusa para alejarse de esa pandilla de monos y conversar con Eren. Aunque más no fuera para decirle que lo odiaba y odiaba su maldito harem y el semen desparramado por su cuerpo y todo eso.

—Ah, cierto… mmm… Eren… ¿me acompañás a la barra?

—Sí, sí, claro…

Apenas se distanciaron, Eren comenzó a disculparse, retomando el trato de usted que habían instalado en sus conversaciones virtuales.

—Lamento mucho haberlo interrumpido, tal vez no quería que sus amigos me vieran, y lo entiendo, en serio, no me ofende, es que, de verdad, me emocioné tanto cuando escuché que decían su nombre, y luego, bien, realmente una corazonada me decía que era usted, y ¿sabe? Me emocioné tanto, no sé, no cabía en mí, tenía que hablarle, pero le pido disculpas si---

—Bueno, ya está, si seguís disculpándote me vas a poner nervioso.

Ja. Como si no estuviera al máximo de su posibilidad de nervios ahora mismo.

—Sí, sí, tiene razón, perdón… lo que pasa es que yo…

Oh por dios, en persona era tan hablador como por chat. Levi se daba cuenta de que no estaba siendo amable, pero Eren parecía no reconocerlo y seguía su propio tren de pensamientos entusiastas. Lo cortó para preguntarle qué tomaría.

—Un daikiri está bien.

—¿Un daikiri? ¿De esos con frutas?

—Sí, sí, si hay de durazno mejor, sino de frutilla.

—Pero hay dos por uno. ¿No hay algo menos dulce que te guste? Así puedo tomar yo también sin matarme de sobredosis de azúcar.

Eren se rió como si fuera el mejor chiste de la historia. Levi todavía sentía que si la tierra lo tragaba en ese mismo momento y del otro lado del suelo estaba el infierno, estaría mucho más cómodo allí.

—Mmm… ¿mojitos? Puede pedir que al suyo no le pongan azúcar y que al mío sí.

Eso no sonaba tan mal, aunque Levi no podía creer que hubiera gente que agregara azúcar a sus tragos. Se sentaron en la barra mientras esperaban que se los prepararan. Las banquetas estaban más juntas de lo que Levi hubiera deseado, pero estaban fijadas al suelo y no podían moverse. Al colocarse ambos en sus respectivos apoyapiés, chocaron una rodilla con la otra. Eren se disculpó y se apartó, pero al poco rato la gravedad había unido sus piernas de nuevo. Levi notó que Eren traía un jean con roturas (aunque relativamente prolijas*), por lo que lo que entraba en contacto con su pantalón de gabardina era en verdad la piel del muchacho. Trató de apartar los ojos de allí.

—Qué gran casualidad encontrarnos acá, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Y la verdad es una suerte. Porque desde el miércoles al mediodía que intento comunicarme con usted. ¿Se le rompió el celular o algo así?

Levi se quedó de piedra. Toda la situación de estar frente a frente al fin le resultaba tan estresante que casi se había olvidado de que todavía tenía apagado el celular y que evidentemente este mocoso lo habría notado. ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Qué le decía? ¿Le describía sus imaginerías con orgías que lo tenían por protagonista?

—Ah… sí… se me cayó al inodoro el otro día.

¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Eso era todo lo que iba a decir? ¿Así nomás abandonaba toda su decisión de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a este muchacho? ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando?

—Uh… qué mal, lo siento mucho, ¿lo llevó a arreglar?

¿Y si esta conversación derivaba en que le pidiera el número otra vez? ¿Solo por verlo en persona iba a renunciar a todas sus convicciones? No, no, de eso sí se escaparía, no pensaba darle su número.

—Creo que no tiene futuro… voy a ver si puedo comprarme uno estos días, al menos en cuotas —y enseguida aclaró: —Tendré que cambiar el número.

—Ah, comprendo, qué lástima… y… ¿no tiene computadora?

¿Eso qué tenía que ver?

—¿Por qué no iba a tener computadora?

—No sé, digo… porque mis mensajes los puede ver desde cualquier dispositivo, son de Facebook. Y como me contestaba todos los días y de pronto hizo silencio… no sé, ¿no entró más en Facebook?

Así que no iba a ser tan fácil como largar una mentira y ya. Bien, Levi Ackerman, a ver qué se te ocurría ahora. Ya estaba hasta el cuello de fango, solo debía enterrarse un poco más.

—Tenés razón, se me pasó…

“Pensá rápido, pensá rápido, maldita sea”, se dijo a sí mismo, revoleando los ojos en todas direcciones en busca de inspiración. De pronto, recordó lo que había dicho Oluo en el ascensor y concluyó que puesto que no podría ocultarle por mucho tiempo a Eren lo pésimo que era con las redes sociales, tal vez admitirlo desde ya le diera alguna ventaja.

—…es que… bueno, soy nuevo en esa red, no me gusta mucho la tecnología… y como me acostumbré a usarlo desde el celular… no se me ocurrió.

Para su sorpresa, Eren suspiró.

—Qué alivio… por un momento creí que lo había hecho enojar y que ya no quería hablar conmigo. Me deja muy tranquilo saber que todo está bien entre nosotros. Podemos seguir conversando de ahora en más, ¿verdad?

Le ofreció la sonrisa más bella que hubiera visto en su vida.

Mierda.

—Sí… claro… si recién empezamos a conocernos…

Eren Jäger: 1; Levi Ackerman alias “Heichou”: 0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> **Glosario**
> 
> *** andá con ese cuento a Magoya/andá a contárselo a Magoya** : es una expresión que significa que no le creemos un pito de lo que nos está diciendo. Es como responder: “esa mentira decísela a otro, yo no me la trago”.
> 
>  *** prolijo/a** : ordenado, bien hecho… en este caso se refiere a que no se trata de los jeans rotosos llenos de hilachas.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a **Daris Teufell, Andrea Cano y Perla Lae** por las primeras lecturas y por los bellos dibujos.

Mientras bebía su mojito no lo suficientemente amargo, Levi pensaba con detenimiento cómo mierda iba a escapar de esa situación.

¿Por qué tenía que escapar? Bueno, había varias razones.

La primera era que este era su quinto trago de la noche y no había comido nada en todo el día. Confiaba en su resistencia pero también se conocía lo bastante como para saber que en medio de una frase muy elocuente podía caer redondo como fulminado por un rayo. No lo admitiría ante nadie, pero era así.

La segunda venía a hilo con la anterior: para ser completamente sincero, no entendía muy bien que digamos cómo la conversación había llegado a ser sobre cuáles eran sus planes para esta noche y si los mismos podían incluir a Eren.

Bien, eso último aún no lo habían mencionado pero por muy torpe que fuera Levi eso no lo hacía estúpido: se daba cuenta de que la cosa iba en esa dirección y realmente no sabía qué excusa podría poner para negarse a todo, no sabía a qué, pero a lo que fuera que le quisiera proponer este mocoso apresurado.

La tercera era que… En verdad, esta era un poco más confusa… pero Levi estaba seguro, convencidísimo, de que de algún modo Eren estaba cada vez más cerca de él. Y eso no tenía tan claro qué quería decir pero sí veía que evidentemente implicaría problemas.

Consideró fingir que Hange lo llamaba por teléfono pidiéndole que se fueran con urgencia pero por suerte recordó a tiempo que se suponía que su celular no funcionaba.

Pensaba que estaba por ocurrírsele alguna idea cuando de pronto sintió el brazo de Eren rozando el suyo. Aunque lo quitó de inmediato, él lo había sentido, no había dudas, lo había rozado, así es como era. Su nivel de ansiedad se cuadruplicó, si eso era posible. Necesitaba huir de esto ya mismo.

Se esforzó por concentrarse. Debía de haber alguna manera de desviar la charla hacia algo menos peligroso. Alguna cosa que implicara menos… menos contacto físico. Se masajeó la sien. La confusión que le generaba el alcohol se mezclaba con una extraña lucidez y, de pronto, se le antojó que si se soltaba podría encontrar esa fluidez que no solía ser su cualidad principal.

—Esperá, esperá... antes de que sigas haciendo planes para el resto de la noche, hay algo que no me cierra* en esta "casualidad".

—¿Qué casualidad?

—Esta, la de habernos encontrado.

—Ah... mmm... ¿qué no te cierra? Digo, le cierra.

—Esto de... bueno, cuando entraste parecía que estabas buscando a alguien. Y cuando Oluo me llamó, miraste para todos lados, era como si estuvieras esperando eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Me habías visto cuando entré y me ignoraste? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —esta vez, Eren no se corrigió.

—No me cambies el tema de conversación...

—¡Pero me esquivaste a propósito! Entonces sí estabas enojado conmigo por algo...

—Dije que... no me cambies de conversación... ¿por qué sabías que estaba acá? Lo sabías, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí, pero...

—Nada de peros. ¿Cómo sabías? ¿Te hablás en secreto con Hange? ¿Te está pagando o algo así? Si es así, la voy a matar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablás? ¿Quién es Hange? ¿Esa mujer que te andaba abrazando tan mimosa?

—Mimosa, Hange, pffff —soltó una risa pero luego se recompuso—. ¿Cuándo me abrazó?

—¡En la foto!

—¿En qué foto?

Eren se tapó la boca de pronto, cayendo en la cuenta de que había hablado demás. Levi trató de hacer memoria: se ve que él debería saber de qué foto hablaban; incluso, creía que debería molestarle por algún motivo. Fotos, fotos... él odiaba las fotos... ¿cuándo se había tomado una foto? Estaba por rendirse cuando el rompecabezas acabó de encajar en su mente.

—¡Ah, esa foto! ¡Te metiste en el perfil de Hange! O sea... ¿cómo le dicen ahora...? Estal—Estal—

—¿ _Stalkear_ …?

—¡Me estuviste estalkeando, eso!

—¡No es verdad! ¡La foto apareció en las noticias del inicio! ¡No lo busqué a propósito!

—Pero hasta recién fingiste que habías llegado acá sin motivo. O sea que estabas mintiendo.

—¡No es así! Pensé en escribirle y contarle que justo estaba cerca de acá, a ver si estaba de acuerdo con que aprovecháramos para conocernos. Pero sabía que no me iba a contestar, por eso me mandé sin decirle...

—Eso no quita que hayas mentido. Además, si yo no te daba permiso, no venías, y qué tanto lío.

—¡Pero hacía dos días que no chateábamos ni publicaba nada! ¡Estaba preocupado, quizás… hasta había muerto!

—¿Por dos días sin conectarme...?

—¡Y sí! Hoy en día es raro que alguien pase todo el día sin conectarse, puede ser que algo malo le haya pasado...

—La que es rara es la gente, por dios, monos inútiles con internet. Bueno, como sea, cuando me viste dijiste que era una casualidad.

—¡Y usted cuando me vio se ocultó deliberadamente! Creo que tengo tanto derecho como usted a una explicación.

—¿Sabés qué? Voy a llamar a Hange para que me lleve a mi casa.

Eren se quedó estupefacto mientras lo contemplaba buscar su celular palpándose el pantalón. Por suerte para Levi, se acordó a tiempo, por segunda vez.

—Ah. No. Cierto que no tengo celular.

—De todos modos es raro que necesites que esa mujer te lleve, ¿es tu novia o qué? ¿No habías dicho que eras soltero?

—No recuerdo haber dicho nada pero de todos modos me tiraría al mar atado a una piedra antes de ser pareja de Han. Creí que había quedado clara la parte de que soy más gay que una mariposita.

—No tenés mucho en común con una mariposita.

—Da igual. Me quiero ir. Me siento mal. Me bajó la presión.

—¿Esto es en serio o me estás esquivando otra vez?

—Es en serio, mocoso, ¿no me ves pálido como un muerto? No comí en todo el día.

—¿Por qué no comió? ¿Está a dieta? Para mí se ve bien así.

—No estoy a dieta, tan solo... —pensó en los motivos de su insomnio y su falta de hambre y deseó que hubiera una roca cerca bajo la cual pudiera esconderse—. No importa... voy al baño —murmuró, incorporándose.

—¿Lo acompaño?

Levi se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Eren le había apoyado la mano en el hombro. Miró la mano. Pensó en lo que podría pasar si iban juntos al baño.

—Creo que mejor voy solo.

—Bueno, pero antes prométame algo...

—A ver, ¿qué?

—Sinceramente, me preocupa que del baño se escabulla por algún lado. Y usted me cae bien, no sé, me gustan nuestras conversaciones, aunque también sea un poco extraño en su forma de tratarme... pero no me importa eso. No se borre. Sigamos chateando. ¿Me lo promete?

Levi volvió a mirar la mano. A pesar de la luz violácea, distinguió el pequeño lunar de la foto. Era tan bonito que querría dejar un beso allí.

—Te lo prometo.

Durante un rato, tan solo se mantuvo inmóvil, mirándolo a los ojos. Todavía estaban demasiado cerca. Sentía un remolino formarse poco a poco en su cuerpo, y no precisamente en el estómago. Quería hacer algo pero no sabía qué. Luego saboreó su propia saliva ácida y le vino una arcada. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al baño.

Una vez allí, se encerró en un cubículo y se sentó. Se pasó las palmas por el cabello, buscando serenarse. No creía que fuera a vomitar. No obstante, las piernas le temblaban y no tenía ganas de ponerse de pie. Podía percibir la calidez del contacto de la mano de Eren en su hombro como si aún estuviera ahí. Debía de estar alucinando. ¿Y si lo había seguido al baño y lo estaba esperando fuera del cubículo? Resopló. Tenía que actuar como un adulto.

Decidió llamar a Hange. Las primeras tres veces le dio el contestador –era imposible oír una llamada con el ruido del bar– pero a la cuarta logró que atendiera.

—¿Levi…? ¿No estabas con Eren? ¿Ya te volvió a dar asco o qué?

—No, no… creo que es… un muchacho agradable.

—¿Y entonces?

—Bueno, eso mismo… es difícil, Han.

—¿Qué es difícil? ¿Lidiar con tener el tremendo culo de que Dios te haya puesto delante un pibe atractivo que está dispuesto a soportarte y que incluso aparece de la nada cuando te escondés como el cobarde que sos?

—Han… no estás siendo amable.

—¿¡Y por qué debería serlo!? ¿Desde dónde me llamás? ¿Te fuiste?

—No… mirá… me siento mal, me bajó la presión. Necesito que me vengas a buscar.

—¡¿Dónde estás?!

—En el baño… no me fui del bar.

—¿Y qué querés que haga yo? ¿Que vaya a buscarte al baño de hombres?

—No… no sé… quiero que me lleves en auto a mi casa.

—Levi, estamos en medio de una salida entre colegas, no nos vamos a ir antes solo porque te da miedo interactuar con un hombre que te gusta.

—Te dije que me siento mal… me da vergüenza, ¿ok? Me da vergüenza la posibilidad de vomitar delante suyo o algo así.

—¿No era que el señorito no vomitaba?

—Han, por favor… dejá de burlarte. Por una vez.

—Uff… mirá, Levi, está bien, pero el auto está en el estacionamiento de siempre, a la vuelta de la oficina, recordá que acá vinimos caminando.

—Y… traelo… y cuando estés en la puerta me avisás.

—No seas ridículo… ¿podés caminar o realmente estás tan mal? Verte borracho no es novedad, pero ya si no podés caminar tengo que subir algún video a youtube, sería histórico.

—Te dije que no estoy borracho, es la presión… sí puedo caminar. Y si volvés a subir algo de mí a internet, lo que sea, andá contando tus últimos días de vida…

—Ni que me la pasara subiendo videos tuyos, enano, ¿quién querría verlos? Bueno… si podés caminar, entonces vamos a hacer esto. Vas a fingir que… que sos una persona normal, salís del baño, le vas a explicar a Eren que te sentís mal y que preferís irte pero que está todo bien con él y que la próxima vez le comés la boca, te acercás a mi mesa y nos vamos caminando hasta el estacionamiento como seres humanos comunes y corrientes. Yo accedo a arruinar lo que queda de mi _after office_ a cambio de que vos tengas los huevos de saludar a Eren. Lo cual no es mucho pedir, realmente.

—Sos mala, Han, sos mala, eh…

—Puff, malísima.

—Bueno… trato hecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm creo que sería imposible tener una conversación telefónica tan larga en un bar, pero… a la mierda el realismo xD. Gracias por leer, dejar comentarios y colocar kudos: ¡me hacen feliz! Actualizaré el 3 de noviembre o antes. Recuerden que si quieren ver las ilustraciones que he recibido sobre este fic, deben visitar mi página de Facebook. Les mando un abrazo, ¡gracias por acompañarme!
> 
> **Glosario**
> 
> *** eso no me cierra** : expresión que significa “no me convence”, “no me queda claro”, como si nos inspirara alguna desconfianza. Creo que en México dicen “eso no me cuadra”.


	10. Capítulo 10

A fin de cuentas, Eren sí lo había seguido hasta el baño.

—¿Levi? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Su voz preocupada y dulce lo desconcertó: el pánico cedía y daba lugar a un vago deseo, aún no sabía de qué.

—Levi… ¿se desmayó o algo así? De verdad me está asustando, conteste…

Y de pronto, pasó la mano debajo de la puerta. Una mano grande pero delicada, con ese bonito lunar en la muñeca.

—Capitán Levi… ¿está acá?

Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, Levi bajó su propia mano y se la tomó. Eren lo apretó y luego se relajó. Se sentía suave. Quiso que eso durara.

—Qué bueno que lo encontré… ¿se está escondiendo? ¿Es algún tipo de juego?

No pudo contestar nada y el tono de Eren cambió.

—Mmm ¿no se habrá metido acá pensando en algún juego pícaro? Mire que me encantan esas cosas, desde ya le aviso…

Se dio cuenta de que esa sola frase y la tersa sensación de la mano habían alcanzado para ponerlo duro. No sabía qué hacer. Creyó que lo mejor sería guardar silencio.

—Vamos, Levi, abra la puerta… ya me dieron ganas… ahora no me puede dejar así…

Le soltó la mano para ir hacia el pestillo. Apenas lo abrió, Eren asomó la cabeza. Mostraba una sonrisa traviesa que le brillaba también en los enormes ojos. Levi solo podía mirarlo deslumbrado mientras abría la puerta, se metía dentro del cubículo y lo cerraba. Casi no cabían, Eren de pie contra la puerta, Levi sentado en el inodoro tapado.

Sin disimulo, lo observó de pies a cabeza. Tenía un short de jean muy ajustado que no recordaba, ¿no llevaba unos pantalones con las rodillas abiertas? Pero por dios, agradecía ese short. Nunca había visto a alguien tan apetecible en su vida.

Eren, fingiendo acomodarse en el pequeño espacio, separó las piernas en torno a las suyas y finalmente se sentó sobre él, quedando sus torsos prácticamente unidos.

—Ya veo que sí le gustan los juegos, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que este lo divertirá bastante…

Lo agarró de las muñecas y las guio hasta colocarle las palmas sobre cada glúteo. Instintivamente, Levi se metió en sus bolsillos y apretó un poco. Eren soltó un suave gemido.

—¿No me va a dar un beso…? —murmuró el chico, haciendo un pucherito.

Levi presionó en sus caderas para atraerlo hacia él, con lo cual logró rozar sus pelvis de un modo que le hacía ver las estrellas. Sin dudas quería darle un beso. Ya mismo quería hacerlo. Lo quería desesperadamente. Sí, ahora mismo lo haría…

Sin embargo, entonces, reconoció el sonido de una llamada de Skype. ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacía ese sonido en un baño? Eren bajó los hombros y puso cara de decepción.

—Yo quería que me acabara en la boca pero creo que hoy no podrá ser, ¿no?

A Levi casi le dan convulsiones. ¿En la boca? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿POR QUÉ NO PODRÁ SER?

Eren le guiñó un ojo y se levantó. Sin previo aviso, alargó un brazo y lo agarró de los testículos.

—Sé que tu mami es más importante que yo, siempre hay algo más importante que yo, ¿verdad?

Con el esfuerzo atragantado entre el manoseo de sus partes, Levi logró articular sus primeras palabras.

—¿M—i m--mami?

Y ahí cayó. Era sábado. El maldito día de conversaciones a distancia con su madre. Y ese sonido era ella llamándolo. Y si escuchaba eso desde el baño de un bar, solo podía significar una cosa…

—¡La concha de la lora*! —gritó, incorporándose en la cama.

De inmediato se volvió a acostar y se tapó la cara con la almohada.

—¡Volvete a dormir, idiota, volvete a dormir! ¡Te juro que nada es más importante que vos, por favor… aparecé de vuelta!

Se llevó la mano libre a la erección casi de piedra que le había dejado el sueño. Mordiendo la almohada, se bajó parcialmente los bóxer y empezó a tocarse. Todavía tenía la sensación de ese culito en sus dedos. Era tan perfecto. Tan sabroso. Con ese short tan ajustado… ¡dios! Y esa voz… diciendo… con un pucherito… _quería que me acabara en la boca_ … ahhhh…

Después de un minuto de absoluta inconsciencia comprendió que se había masturbado con la alarma del Skype de fondo, que era más o menos como decir que tenía a su mamá en la otra habitación. Sumado a ese horror (y al de la mano empantanada de semen; jamás dejaría de darle asco eso), estaba el hecho de que la causa de todo había sido una conversación de menos de media hora con un chico que no conocía y que cada vez temía más que no tuviera esos jodidos 27 años que había jurado… ¡por todos los santos! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba como un quinceañero que metía en sus sueños húmedos cada culo con que se cruzaba?

Turi turi tu… ¡La puta llamada!

Corrió a responderla, con la cámara apagada.

—Hola, ma… ¿no es muy temprano para que llames?

—¿Temprano? —se escuchó la voz, un poco entrecortada por la mala señal—. Son las cuatro de la tarde como siempre, a menos que hayan cambiado el huso horario otra vez… acá son las ocho.

Con espanto, Levi buscó el reloj en el escritorio y comprobó que había dormido como un tronco. Después, se preguntó por qué tenía la computadora prendida. ¿Qué se había quedado haciendo anoche? Sospechaba que viendo fotos del Facebook de Eren, aunque su memoria le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

—No, no, tenés razón… perdoná… esperame un segundo que voy a lavarme la cara.

—No me digas que… ¡te quedaste dormido! —escuchó desde el baño.

Se apresuró a volver para contestarle, con las manos más lavadas que la cara, sin lugar a dudas.

—Sí, supongo que sí… ¿qué hay de tan emocionante en eso?

—¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Quién sos vos y qué hiciste con mi hijo relojito alias me-levanto-a-las-seis-cuando-me-levanto-tarde?

—Tampoco para tanto, che… a veces… a veces me levanto a las ocho…

—¡Ajá, a tu madre no la engañás! ¡Vos saliste anoche! ¿No es cierto? Decime por favor que conociste a alguien y que no fue otra de tus salidas fracasadas con Hange…

Levi suspiró. Tenía mucho que contarle a su madre. ¿Desde cuándo le pasaban tantas cosas en una semana? Desde… no… nunca le habían pasado tantas cosas en una semana.

—De hecho…

—¿Sí…?

—Bueno…

—¡Ay, ya decilo, hijo!

—¡Dejá de interrumpirme, mamá!

—Es la ansiedad, Levi, tenés que entenderme…

—Si estás así vos, imagínate yo…

—¡O sea que sí hay alguien! ¡Hay alguien! ¡Al fin!

—Ya, mamá, si no te calmás me va a dar un infarto y nunca te vas a enterar de si conocí a alguien o no.

—Diosss… sí, sí, tenés razón, perdoná… bueno, contame, por favor, te escucho.

—Está bien… igual… no es para tanto… no quiero que después te decepciones, ¿está bien?

—Siiii ¡ya basta de preparación, hijo!

—Ok, ok… bueno… me hice un Facebook —no era necesario admitir la intervención de Hange—. Y conocí a un chico… y bueno, estamos hablando. Por ahora es solo eso.

—Ohhh no, no, vos ayer saliste, estoy segura… ¿no se vieron?

—Es gracioso, porque sí, o sea, nos vimos, pero—

—¡¡AHH LO SABÍA LO SABÍA!! Mi hijo está hablando con otros seres humanos, al fin…

—Bueno, pero fue una casualidad… bah, en realidad no… uy me había olvidado de esa parte.

—¿De qué parte?

Las piezas fueron acomodándose en su mente lentamente. Eren había dicho algo crucial a este respecto. ¿Qué era? ¿Cómo era? Sí… que no había sido casualidad… que él había visto la publicación de Hange (¿¿qué publicación??)… y que había ido sin decirle nada… Un momento… ¿Este hombre lo estaba acosando o qué? ¿Había rastreado adónde había salido solo porque no le contestó unos mensajes (bueno, muchos)? ¿Se estaba dejando seducir por algún tipo de psicópata? ¿Ese short sería su perdición? No, no, no vestía short, eso había sido invento de su imaginación, definitivamente. Pero seguramente le quedaría bien. ¡¡ARGHHH!! ¿¡En qué estaba pensando!?

—¿Hijo…?

Sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad. O al menos, a la realidad virtual de su madre en la pantalla.

—¿Sabés qué, mamá? Perdoná, pero no creo que esto vaya muy lejos…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de Autora** : Perdón por la demora en publicar u.u Ojalá este poquito de acción compense la espera jeje. Yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y debo decir que es todo gracias a Daris Teufell, ya que conversando con ella me vino la inspiración como un rayo; a ella le debo mucho de este fic. Además, ha ilustrado parte de este capítulo. Como algunas se imaginarán, se trata de nada más y nada menos que de la imagen con la que participó del concurso (la pueden ver en mi página de Facebook). Muchas gracias a quienes leen, dejan kudos y comentarios. Volveré por aquí el 24 de noviembre, sino antes. ¡Les mando un abrazote! 
> 
> **Glosario  
>  * la concha de la lora:** exclamación de enojo o mucha frustración. Es el equivalente fuerte de “¡maldición!” y “¡mierda!”. Para ser más precisos, “concha” es el vulgar para “vagina” y “lora” creo que quiere decir “prostituta”. Pero bueno… cualquier argentino que se precie en la situación de Levi habría gritado esto xD


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Advertencias (solo para quienes no quieren ningún tipo de sorpresas):** En la medida en que vayamos avanzando en la historia, se irán mencionando otras parejas fuera de Levi y Eren, incluidos otros intereses amorosos que hayan existido a lo largo de las vidas de nuestros protagonistas. Pero descuiden, no habrá lemon ni cosas raras entre nadie que no sean Levi y Eren. Así que creo no se encontrarán con nada desagradable, pero por las dudas creí que era mi deber avisarles.

Terminó la llamada y buscó el reloj: las seis de la tarde. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba tanto tiempo charlando con su madre. En parte, fue agradable tener algo para contarle. ¿Tendría otra novedad el sábado próximo o volvería a su rutina de hablar del trabajo y de libros? Conversar sobre libros no estaba mal, pero era divertido variar un poco. Se pasó la palma por la frente para quitarse de encima unos cabellos del flequillo que se le metían en los ojos. Ya debía cortárselo otra vez.

Era una lástima haberse quedado dormido. El gimnasio al que acudía los sábados cerraba a las 14:00hs. No había llegado ni al último horario. Debería compensar en la semana. Quizás podría ir el martes.

Cerró la ventana del Skype y vio lo que temía: estaba abierto el Google Chrome en el perfil de Eren. Evidentemente se había quedado viendo sus fotos antes de acostarse.  Le frustró su propia infantilidad. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que un desconocido le llamara la atención de este modo tan impropio?

Ah... había sido dos años atrás, con ese extraño colega nuevo en el trabajo. Su nombre era Farlan, no recordaba el apellido. Apenas lo trasladaron a su sector, Levi supo que era gay. Tenía ademanes delicados y su voz, un poco empalagosa, envolvía a quien lo escuchara hasta convencerlo de cualquier cosa. Durante los almuerzos, con Hange se sentaban a dos mesas de distancia de él y elaboraban teorías sobre sus posibles gustos y sobre su vida en general, para armar sobre ellas estrambóticos planes que acababan siempre en Levi conquistando al muchacho y transportándolo en brazos a su departamento, u otras fantasías igual de improbables.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de intentar llevarlos a la práctica. Habían pasado solo dos meses desde que lo vieron por primera vez cuando desapareció. A lo largo de las semanas, Hange lo ayudó a recoger rumores hasta reconstruir la historia: el jefe lo había encontrado robando y lo echaron de inmediato. Al parecer, lo habían trasladado por conflictos similares en otra sección, que no habían quedado del todo claros. La verdad era que esa noticia fue un golpe para Levi: se sintió un estúpido por haber caído tan rápido por una persona deshonesta.

—Han, tomá nota... no debo confiar en mi instinto, nunca. Recordámelo —le había dicho, con una mueca.

Su amiga intentó animarlo y aseguró que el muchacho era tan bien parecido y de trato tan agradable que la mitad de la oficina estaba tras él; de ningún modo había sido una debilidad de Levi. No obstante, ninguna de sus explicaciones le cambió la mala imagen que ya se había hecho de sí mismo.

Trató de espantar el mal recuerdo y continuó inspeccionando su computadora. No tenía notificaciones, o sea que debía de haber visto todos los mensajes acumulados de Eren por la noche. Estaba seguro de que serían bastantes. No quiso volver a leerlos: haberlos olvidado seguramente tenía sus aspectos positivos.

Además del Chrome, tenía abierto un documento txt. Lo expandió con curiosidad. Tenía la fecha del viernes y un número: 562. ¿Qué mierda quería decir eso? Lo pensó un rato. Regresó al Chrome y comprendió.

"Amigos • 562".

Dios, todavía tenía ese tema en la cabeza. 562 le parecía un número exorbitante. Buscó el perfil de Hange, para compararlo y hacerse una idea.

"Amigos • 1005".

Se metió a revisar. Estaba lleno de nombres extranjeros, instituciones científicas y pseudónimos. Esta Hange aceptaba a cualquiera, ¿cuál era su criterio de selección? ¿Por qué mierda había aceptado a un tipo cuyo perfil estaba en árabe? ¿¿Y ese llamado "ElCuloDe TuVieja"?? Uff. Hange era menos confiable que sus gustos amorosos.

Buscó el de su prima Mikasa, ella era una persona seria y seguramente sería un mejor parámetro. Además, estaba más cerca de Eren en edad, tal vez tuvieran algo en común.

"Amigos • 340".

Bueno... no había ningún patrón en estos números. Quizás ese 562 no significara nada. Podrían ser como los contactos de Mikasa: en la mayoría, reconocía a parientes y amigas de la universidad o el colegio. Debería tranquilizarse.

Retornó al perfil de Eren. A ver quiénes eran estos 562 contactos. Así a vuelo de pájaro la primera impresión fue: nadie tenía su mismo apellido; el 80% eran hombres; muy pocos tenían su edad. Ooook… ¿tal vez sí debería preocuparse?

Sacudió la cabeza, en un intento desesperado por quitarse la estupidez de encima. Apagó la pantalla y se apartó de la computadora. Fue a la cocina y puso la pava para prepararse un té. Luego recordó la comida que había congelado el miércoles y la puso en el microondas.

¿Qué le pasaba con Eren? ¿Por qué esta persona prácticamente desconocida para él lo tenía en vilo? ¿Cómo se llamaba eso, además de “estupidez compulsiva”?

Lo mejor sería pensar en otra cosa por un rato.

Se recostó en la cama y se concentró en las manchas del techo. Había una mancha a la izquierda que siempre le llamaba la atención, aunque ahora era la primera vez que se le ocurría que tenía forma de culo. Un bonito culo, eso era. Decidió repasar los hechos de la semana, para organizarlos en su cabeza (y para evitar otra erección). Había cosas que necesitaba comprender.

El lunes había estado revisando si los dos empleados nuevos de Contaduría habían aplicado bien sus pagos. Luego había tomado nota de los errores del último documento elevado por Recursos Humanos. En el almuerzo, Hange le había pasado la clave del usuario que le había creado en Facebook y le había explicado lo básico. Luego recibió la solicitud de Eren… todo eso. Por la tarde tuvo su clase de alemán sin inconvenientes, incluso su profesora lo felicitó por el ingenio con que había resuelto la tarea. Sin embargo, acabó ese día como un niñato estúpido pasándose fotos raras con el mocoso.

El martes había contestado mails, elaboró uno de los informes de la semana… uff, ese día sí que había perdido el tiempo. El reto que había recibido del jefe había estado totalmente justificado, y podría haberlo vuelto a recibir a la salida, que lo habría tenido bien merecido. El único hecho memorable del martes —y bastante vergonzoso— era que por la noche había empezado a mandarse audios con Eren.

Qué bonita voz tenía ese pibe, debería armar una carpeta para guardar esos audios, de ese modo no los perdería si se borraba el historial.

El miércoles… ¿Qué había hecho el miércoles? Había mejorado un poco su productividad, terminó los dos informes que debía del día anterior y resolvió varios asuntos por mail. Ah, y ese día había empezado a preguntarse por el asunto de los contactos. O sea que esa curiosidad malsana, por llamarla de algún modo, ya le venía durando cuatro días. Había sido día de limpieza y… ¿qué más? Y había cocinado. Sí, eso era lo que estaba descongelando ahora mismo.

Como conectado con su memoria, el timbre del microondas le avisó que ya estaba listo su almuerzo-merienda. Apagó la pava y preparó el té. Llevó el plato y el té hasta la mesa. Contempló su comida, que a pesar de su breve estancia en el _freezer_ seguía teniendo un aspecto agradable. ¿Le gustaría a Eren? ¿Debería comentarle esta receta?

Se esforzó por seguir rumiando su semana.

El jueves ya empezaba a arrastrar el insomnio que se había desatado cuando… ¿podía admitírselo a sí mismo o no? Bien, lo cierto es que el estúpido insomnio empezó cuando decidió apagar su celular y olvidarse de esa pelotudez de conocer gente por Facebook… En fin, a pesar de todo eso, ese día fue bastante productivo. Terminó informes, contestó correos, incluso hizo el bendito Power Point que le habían pedido los de Recursos Humanos para revisar cómo mejorar sus documentos.

Después fue al gimnasio… ¿qué más? Ah, sí, vio películas. Genial jueves. Genial.

Instintivamente, levantó la vista buscando el culo en el techo. Luego recordó que lo había visto en su habitación, no en el comedor. Un momento… ¿Por qué mierda quería ver un culo en el techo? Uff, en serio… conocer a Eren le había hecho mal.

Bueno, y el viernes… la primera memoria que le venía a la cabeza era Oluo llamándolo “robacunas”. ¿QUÉ? Odiaba a ese imbécil, un día le daría una paliza… le hizo una maldita escena en cuanto se acercó a buscar a Hange, “oh, no conocíamos ese aspecto del reservado y serio Levi, ¿eh?”, “así que le gustan chicos, ajá”, “ahora entiendo para qué se hizo el Facebook” y otro montón de chorradas ante las cuales su amiga no disimulaba unas risotadas tremendas que no lo ayudaron en nada. Quería matar a Oluo, tanto, que se atragantó con lo que se había llevado a la boca.

Tosió un poco y trató de retroceder en el tiempo, estaba seguro de que había alguna otra cosa que debía recordar.

Estaba en el baño… ah, sí, el baño… ¡No, no ese baño del sueño! El baño mugroso y normal y _solitario_ del bar… Salió de ahí casi tambaleándose, sí… y fue hacia la barra, donde lo esperaba Eren.

El chico tenía una expresión compungida que le hizo suponer que su aspecto debía de ser desastroso.

—Perdón, Eren, fue un… fue un placer conocerte en persona, a pesar de… eso del estalkeo… pero bien, como podés ver… realmente tengo que irme, me siento pésimo.

—Comprendo —respondió él, resignado.

Sabía que tenía que saludarlo pero no tenía muy en claro cómo. ¿Cómo se despiden las personas que se acaban de conocer pero en realidad llevan toda la semana hablando? Amagó con acercarse pero luego se detuvo. Entonces fue Eren el que se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia él. Levi torció el rostro y recibió su beso en la mejilla, sin comprender en verdad si iba apuntado ahí o no.

—Bueno, hasta luego.

Y entonces, Eren lo había detenido y había dicho algo totalmente incoherente para él. ¿Cómo fue exactamente? A ver si lograba recuperar sus palabras… Fue más o menos así:

—Sí… che, Levi… ¿no te parece que esto es un poco exagerado? Digo, el nivel de dificultad… no creí que sería para tanto.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Se encogió de hombros y negó con una mano, quitándole importancia pero con una expresión de resignada tristeza.

—Nada, nada… se hará a tu modo —y repentinamente, le guiñó un ojo—. ¡Me voy a esforzar!

Sintió que le palmeaba un hombro y, considerando que ya no era capaz de sostener una buena conversación, se alejó en busca de Hange.

¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Sonaba a algo importante. ¿Tal vez había entendido mal? Era bastante probable. ¿Sería algún tipo de analogía con los videojuegos de los que le había contado? No le vino a la mente ninguna idea iluminadora. Quizás debería prestarle más atención cuando le hablaba de esas cosas. O aclararle que nada estaba más lejos de la vida de un _gamer_ que la suya propia, para que después no anduviera haciendo referencias al azar.

En fin… era mejor olvidárselo. Seguramente tan solo habría escuchado mal.

En su tercera memoria de esa noche, estaba en bóxer sentado en el comedor mirando fotos de Eren en la computadora. Patético.

Lavó los platos y trató de buscarle sentido a todo lo que había pasado. ¿Tenía alguna convicción al respecto? Sí, que tenía que matar a Oluo. Pero además de eso… Sí, había otra cosa que, poco a poco, aunque no supiera qué hacer con ella, empezaba a volverse considerablemente clara, esa era la verdad.

En su mente, pudo ver los inmensos ojos verdes de Eren, con esa expresión esperanzada que puso apenas se reconocieron, como si, por algún motivo, creyera que podía salir algo bueno de Levi. Como si creyera, absurdamente, que junto a él algún tipo de felicidad era posible.

Levi tenía una segunda convicción, sí. Y esa era que… mal que le pesara… Eren le gustaba. Y le gustaba bastante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la Autora:** perdón por este capítulo bastante horrible y aburrido :/ Me había anotado cosas para mejorarlo pero no logré mucho. El lado bueno: es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. En fin. No sé qué poner en el glosario, empecé a usar más el “che” pero seguro todo el mundo sabe lo que quiere decir :v no sé, señálenme en los comentarios si quieren que aclare algo, y lo agrego. Sepan que cada kudo y comentario que me dejan me hace muy feliz. Quedo aguardando sus devoluciones :)  
>  Lila.  
>  **PD.** Sí, con las advertencias me refería a lo de Farlan. No será más que eso, algunos recuerdos o cositas relacionadas a antiguos amores, etc., pueden con eso, ¿verdad?


	12. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Advertencias para lectores que no quieren ningún tipo de sorpresas** : por las dudas, reitero el aviso del capítulo anterior, para que quede claro que de ahora en más en cualquier momento pueden aparecer anécdotas o pequeños detalles relacionados con otras parejas. También repito la confirmación de que ninguna de esas menciones irá en menoscabo de que la única pareja central son Levi y Eren.
> 
> Gracias infinitas a **Daris Teufel** , quien revisa todos los capítulos antes de que los publique. Es un sol. Vayan también a leer sus relatos y a ver sus ilustraciones, es una gran artista.

Bueno, ya se había admitido que Eren le gustaba. ¿Y ahora qué?

Este pensamiento lo hizo buscar el celular instintivamente. Lo había dejado junto a su mesa de luz. No parpadeaba. ¡Pero claro, estaba apagado! Lo encendió con cierta ansiedad. Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que dejara la computadora; algún mensaje del atolondrado de Eren seguramente tendría.

Contempló con impaciencia cómo se desplegaba el logo en el medio de la pantalla. Luego hizo una musiquita tonta de comercial y al fin comenzaron a aparecer los íconos. Por algún motivo, no le reconocía el wi-fi y tuvo que volver a poner la clave.

Bien, ahora sí deberían llegarle todos los mensajes atrasados.

Contó hasta diez.

Le llegó un correo publicitario del banco.

Casi arrojó el celular por los aires.

“Tranquilo, tranquilo…”, se dijo. Tal vez Eren ni siquiera se había levantado. En una de esas, después de que él se fue, se puso a conversar con alguien en la barra, hizo amigos, y se quedó allí toda la noche bebiendo. Y bailando. El barman no se veía mal. Quizás intercambiaron números. Y hablaron hasta las seis de la mañana. Y al cerrar, el barman lo alcanzó hasta su casa en su auto y, claro, cómo no iba a quedar cansado después de todo eso (que vaya a saber uno si continuó); sería esperable incluso que siguiera durmiendo hasta el domingo.

Esta reflexión no lo estaba ayudando a calmarse. ¿Por qué mierda estas eran las primeras explicaciones que se le ocurrían? Buscó en los recovecos de su mente alguna línea de pensamiento más razonable. ¿No había raquetas de tenis en las fotos de su Facebook? Los sábados son buenos días para jugar un partido. También podría estar compartiendo con su familia… tal vez tuviera un día a la semana para apagar el celular y desconectarse del mundo virtual (¿Eren era el tipo de persona que haría eso? No lo parecía; eso sonaba bastante más a él).

¿Y qué tal si él mismo le había escrito alguna grosería ayer, antes de caer inconsciente en la cama? ¿Se habría desubicado? Le parecía improbable. En todo caso, se negaba a abrir el Messenger y revisar los últimos mensajes. Podría decirse que le daba miedo lo que pudiera encontrar allí.

Por otro lado… él tampoco le había escrito nada en esas tres horas. ¿Qué pretendía de Eren? Es que siempre era el chico el que empezaba las conversaciones…

Uff, cuántas vueltas. Sería mejor dejar de pensar en ello y ya.

Se fue a dar un baño y luego se dispuso a limpiar su biblioteca. De reojo vio su celular brillar y lo agarró enseguida. Pero no era una luz verde sino azul. Se trataba de un mensaje de Hange.

“¿Ya prendiste el celular o aún no, enano? Avisame si seguís mareado, espero que al menos hoy hayas comido. Ayer me preocupaste bastante.”

Sonrió. Esa Hange era una especie de hermana mayor, a pesar de que solo le llevaba un año. Aunque todo lo del día anterior había sido principalmente culpa de ella (por llevarlo al _after office_ , primero, y, segundo, por el estúpido posteo en Facebook), también era cierto que sin ella no habría sobrevivido a tremendo trance. Hacía al menos tres años que no se enfrentaba a la posibilidad real de tener una cita con alguien que le gustara verdaderamente, por lo que sin dudas no estaba preparado en su corazón para encontrarse a Eren así como así.

No pudo evitar que le viniera a la mente la dichosa última cita a la que había ido con alguna expectativa. Se trataba de un muchacho rubio cuatro años menor que él —que, sin embargo, lo triplicaba en altura y musculatura— y que trabajaba en la confitería del hotel boutique* donde su madre, en ese entonces, era recepcionista. Como el lugar quedaba cerca de su barrio, ocasionalmente pasaba por allí a visitarla y acabó por notar que el hombre lo miraba con cierta insistencia.

Hubiera quedado en eso si no fuera porque la segunda recepcionista cayó enferma y Kuchel aceptó cubrir parte de su turno nocturno como si fueran horas extra. A esa altura de la noche ya no había trenes para regresar a Ituzaingó, la ciudad en que vivía, por lo que Levi le llevaba algo de comer, se quedaba con ella en su última hora de trabajo y la acompañaba hasta su departamento, donde, a falta de espacio, compartían la cama como cuando él era bebé.

A los tres días de esa rutina, su madre ya había reconocido las miraditas que se tiraban su hijo y el rubio, y aprovechó la primera ocasión en que vio la confitería vacía para invitar al chico a cenar con ellos. Se llamaba Mike y era ayudante de cocina, aunque a menudo también hacía de mesero y atendía la caja. Levi se decepcionó al descubrir que no agarraba un libro ni por puta, pero en cambio sí compartía con él su interés por la cocina y la limpieza. Era de pocas palabras y trataba a Kuchel con mucho respeto, lo cual le hizo sentir cómodo.

Cuando, dos semanas después, la otra recepcionista regresó, Levi creyó que ya no tenía excusas para hablar con Mike y se resignó. No estaba enamorado —apenas se conocían—; sin embargo, sí le resultaba bastante atractivo y su conversación era muy agradable. Se lamentaba por no seguir viéndolo pero eso no alcanzaba para que se animara a hacer algo al respecto, sin importar cuánto le insistiera su madre.

Mike, en cambio, a pesar de sus largos silencios, resultó ser más valiente, porque cuando las cenas compartidas cesaron le preguntó a Kuchel por su hijo y al fin esta accedió a darle su número de celular. Al día siguiente le escribió y lo invitó a tomar algo, sin muchos preludios.

Levi estaba en shock. Se puso tan nervioso que leyó al menos seis veces el mensaje, mientras caminaba en círculos por su departamento. Como su madre lo había traicionado entregando con facilidad su teléfono —y sin consultarle—, sintió que solo podía recurrir a Hange. Y ella efectivamente lo aconsejó bien.

—Mirá, Levi… pensá racionalmente. Lo primero es si el tipo te gusta o no, y eso dijimos que sí, ¿no? Listo. Lo segundo, es considerar si hay algún riesgo. Trabaja con tu mamá y ella sabe su nombre completo, ¿verdad? O sea que no le conviene secuestrarte o matarte, porque ella lo denunciaría y perdería el trabajo. Y tercero, hay que pensar qué pasaría si algo sale mal. Y bien, a este tipo no tenés por qué volver a cruzártelo, su turno solo coincide con el de Kuchel en sus últimas dos horas, no trabaja con vos, no es tu vecino, no es tu pariente, ¡listo! Si no te agrada cómo van las cosas, bloqueás su número y ¡ _au revoir_!*

Así que aceptó. Quedaron para ese viernes en la noche. Levi dedicó al menos dos horas a bañarse y vestirse. Se probó casi todo lo que tenía y se maldijo por no ser como Hange, que podía usar tres días seguidos la misma muda de ropa sin hacerse problema —bueno, en verdad realmente _no quería_ ser como Hange, puaj—. Llegó al bar que había elegido Mike con una ansiedad que casi le volaba los sesos.

Tuvo que aguardar por él casi 40 minutos, aunque al menos tuvo la decencia de avisarle por mensaje que estaba retrasado porque su jefe no sabía que había cambiado el turno con un colega y le había hecho un lío. Ya empezaba a considerar con seriedad la posibilidad de huir cuando Mike apareció.

Y entonces ocurrió. La alarma que le indicaba que no estaba donde quería estar inició su canto: Mike simplemente se acercó, lo agarró de la cintura y le estampó un beso en la boca. Sin mediar palabra. No solo eso, sino que lo manoseó con una impunidad que no podía justificarse de ningún modo. Levi estaba tan anonadado que ni siquiera atinó a cerrar los labios. Parecía que tenía dedos en todo el cuerpo. Sentía asco y horror, sobre todo de sí mismo, por no poder reaccionar.

—Veo que aún no pediste nada —murmuró el hombre apenas lo soltó, como si nada—. ¿Compartimos una cerveza de litro? ¿Te va la Stella*?

Levi inspiró fuerte. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Cómo lo iba a agarrar así, sin decir “hola”? ¿Qué acaso él era su juguete para tomarlo sin pedir permiso? Todas las razones por las que escapaba de las citas volvieron a su memoria.

—Prefiero whisky. Pedí vos que yo ya vengo.

Y se fue. Bloqueó su número en cuanto pisó la calle.

Por supuesto, fue Hange la que soportó sus quejas al respecto durante el siguiente mes. Era una loca y debería bañarse más seguido, pero era una gran amiga.

Tomó el celular para contestarle su mensaje preocupado, intentando traslucir lo menos posible sus sentimientos de agradecimiento con ella. No podía mostrarse blandito. Vaya uno a saber qué ventaja sacaría la cuatro ojos sobre él si lo hiciera.

Después de apretar “enviar” se quedó largo rato observando el ícono del Messenger. Pero no, no quería ser él quien le escribiera al mocoso. Que hubiera admitido que le gustaba no quería decir que ahora se arrastraría a sus pies o algo así.

¿Escribir un puto mensaje era arrastrarse…?

Volvió a su biblioteca. Se demoró más de lo necesario pasando el trapo por el lomo de su edición de _Narciso y Goldmundo_ , pero fuera de eso estaba bastante concentrado. Luego hojeó un poco _Los monederos falsos_ , de André Gide. De pronto le urgió releer el encuentro entre Edouard y Olivier, los dos protagonistas cuyo romance dicho a medias atravesaba todo el argumento. Edouard le llevaba bastantes más años a Olivier que él a Eren. Además, era su tío (¿y a qué venía esta comparación?). Y así y todo, cuando se reencontraban en la estación de tren, a ambos les palpitaba rápido el corazón. Al fin encontró el capítulo IX:

_«No tendríamos que deplorar nada de lo que sucedió a continuación, con solo que la alegría que sintieron Edouard y Olivier por volverse a ver hubiera sido más expresiva; pero una singular incapacidad para medir su crédito en el corazón y en el espíritu del prójimo les era común y los paralizaba a ambos; de modo que, al creerse que el único emocionado era cada uno de ellos, preocupado enteramente por su propia alegría y como avergonzado de sentirla tan viva, solo le importaba a cada uno no dejarla traslucir en exceso._ _»_

¿Estaba haciendo lo que creía que estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba proyectando sus fantasías amorosas en un libro como una niñita de 15 años? O un niñito, bien que él hacía esas cosas de manera regular a esa edad. Pero, ¿a los 35? ¿Con qué necesidad? Y más aun, ¿por qué mierda estaba actuando él, en la vida real, igual que el tarado de Edouard, el protagonista de una novela de enredos?

Tenía que poder actuar más seriamente. Sí. Él podía hacerlo. Simplemente… al día siguiente, digamos, podría escribirle a Eren, con mucha tranquilidad, preguntarle cómo había ido su sábado e invitarlo a tomar un café en la semana. Un café era algo aséptico, no tenía implicancias difíciles de sobrellevar, pero al mismo tiempo simbolizaría su madurez al demostrarlo capaz de dar el primer paso como cualquier otro ser humano normal con intereses románticos y/o sexuales en otro ser humano. Bien, él podía, sí. Ya iban como dos veces esa semana en que le habían reconocido el talento novedoso de entablar diálogos con los de su misma especie. Era tiempo de aprovechar esa herramienta que hasta ahora había ignorado tener.

Acabó de acomodar sus libros y se sacudió las manos, satisfecho consigo mismo.

Se lavó los dientes minuciosamente.

Tras ir al baño, le echó lavandina a la taza del inodoro y luego al lavatorio. Revisó todas las perillas de gas, apagó la computadora (se apuró a cerrar el Chrome sin mirarlo, no quería prenderse de las fotos de Eren otra vez y mucho menos andar revisando su número de contactos) y bajó todos los interruptores de las luces.

Entró en la habitación a tientas en la oscuridad, dejó un vaso con agua en la mesita de noche y encendió el velador. Se colocó su mordillo* para los nervios en la boca, se puso una remera grande y cómoda para dormir y dobló cuidadosamente sus pantalones de entrecasa sobre una silla.

Ya recostado en la cama, agarró el celular para ponerse una alarma a las 8hs. No quería desperdiciar el domingo como había desperdiciado el sábado. Estaba por apoyarlo en la mesita cuando le ganó la tentación y abrió el Messenger. Quería verificar si Eren se había conectado durante el día, aunque no sabía qué probaría con ello.

Con un esfuerzo de voluntad, clavó los ojos en la parte superior de la pantalla, para obligarse a leer los últimos mensajes en orden.

vie. a las 3:16 PM

“Si está enojado conmigo, por favor dígamelo. Estaba pasándola bien con nuestras conversaciones, déjeme disculparme si es preciso.”

“Si es por las fotos o los audios o el número de teléfono… no volveré a pedírselos, en serio.”

sáb. a las 1:23 AM

“No quiero molestarlo, pero avíseme si llegó bien y si se siente mejor.”

Y entonces, una respuesta suya, lacónica, a las 2:05 am:

“Aprendí a leer esta mierda en la computadora”.

 ¿¡Qué!? ¿Eso era todo lo que le había dicho? ¿No podía ser un poco _menos_ cortés? ¿Qué carajos le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento? Ni siquiera recordaba haber escrito semejante cosa. Para el caso, hubiera sido mejor no explicar nada, pues en lo que concernía a Eren, debería suponer que su teléfono no funcionaba y que no prendería la PC hasta después de desayunar por lo menos.

Tal vez… de hecho, seguramente lo había puesto como para sí mismo, para resolver la mentira que había dicho al respecto (eso sí estaba clarito en su memoria), sin ninguna mala intención, sin enojo ni nada, pero sonaba pésimo, pésimo, pésimo. Eren, a pesar de ello, le había contestado.

“Supongo que eso quiere decir que llegó bien. Lamento incomodarlo. Cuando tenga ganas de volver a hablar, escríbame.”

Y él… él no había escrito ninguna cosa más. Dejó que el intercambio muriera allí. POR ESO Eren no le había mandado mensajes en todo el día. Pobre ángel, solo quería ser respetuoso de su carácter agrio de lobo estepario. Quiso patear algo pero ya estaba en la cama y era imposible.

Bueno, bueno, ¿qué era eso de “pobre ángel”? Estaba empezando a hablar como su madre, la edad le había pegado fuerte. Mmm… le escribiría disculpándose, diciéndole que aún estaba borracho en su última respuesta o algo así… ¿eso hablaba bien o mal de él?

Comenzó a escribir pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que eran las doce de la noche. _Eso_ sí que lo haría quedar mal, mandarle un mensaje desesperado cual adolescente ebrio antes de dormirse. No, tenía que esperar. Sí, sería mejor esperar.

¿Con qué cara lo iba a invitar a un café al día siguiente? “Sí, hola, yo soy el hijo de puta insensible que casi que solo te escribió la palabra mierda ayer, pero juro que ahora hablaré como una persona”. Argh… tiró el aparato sobre la mesita y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

Bien, quizás… quizás sí se estaba comportando como un quinceañero tonto, porque eso era lo que le surgía. Debía de tener en cuenta en sus planes que esa era su personalidad verdadera si quería evitar cagarla aun más. No podía seguir jugando a ser un adulto cuando evidentemente esa no estaba resultando ser su especialidad.

Al menos no en algunos temas. En _estos_ temas. Para ser más exactos: e _n Eren_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de Autora** : he notado que en muchos comentarios usan la palabra “ereri” para describir esta historia. Solo quería recordarles que a la hora de los bifes esto será un riren. Pero como se habrán dado cuenta, eso no condiciona en nada la personalidad de nuestros protagonistas. Espero que todos los que siguen esta historia no se tomen a mal ni una cosa ni la otra. Les agradezco infinito por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Aunque no parezca, leo todo minuciosamente. Y por cierto, intenté evitar que este capítulo me quedara desproporcionadamente más largo que los demás, pero no lo logré. Espero que eso les dé felicidad :P ¡Hasta el sábado 22!
> 
> **Glosario:**
> 
> *** hotel boutique** : supongo que estarán en todos lados, son unos hoteles muy pequeñitos que están de moda en Buenos Aires, a veces son temáticos o tienen una galería de arte o algo que los hace especial. Es decir, tienen pocos clientes pero son muy caros.
> 
>  ***au revoir** : expresión francesa que literalmente significa “hasta que te vuelva a ver” pero en la práctica se usa como “adiós”, que es lo que está queriendo decir Hange aquí. 
> 
> *** Stella** : Stella Artois es una marca de cerveza muy conocida aquí y se supone que es menos fea que otras (mi país no se caracteriza por la buena cerveza, al menos no a nivel industrial).
> 
>  *** mordillo** : usé esta palabra porque es menos rara, pero en realidad se trata de una placa mio relajante. Es algo que te hace el dentista cuando tenés bruxismo (o sea, cuando presionás los dientes inconscientemente, hasta dañarte). Es una plaquita con la forma de tus dientes superiores, transparente, que te ponés al acostarte y te quitás al levantarte. Se hacen a medida. El bruxismo no es algo que se cure con el tiempo, así que lo normal es que lo uses toda la vida.


	13. Capítulo 13

Abrió los ojos unos minutos antes de que tocara el despertador. Miró el techo y encontró enseguida la mancha con forma de culo. Parpadeó pero no logró que dejara de parecer un buen par de nalgas. Agarró el celular con la excusa de apagar la alarma antes de que sonara, aunque, en verdad, él lo sabía, quería verificar si Eren había cambiado de actitud misteriosamente durante la noche y le había mandado algo. Pues no, no hubo cambios misteriosos. Quiso escribirle pero se abstuvo. Definitivamente, intentar comunicarse un domingo a las 8 de la mañana era todavía más raro que hacerlo el sábado a las 12.

Se desperezó y enseguida le urgió levantarse. Tras quitarse el mordillo, fue al baño, se duchó, se lavó los dientes y se afeitó los tres pelos miserables que le crecían en los bigotes. Su media ascendencia asiática, de parte de padre, lo beneficiaba con cierta tendencia a lo lampiño, lo cual tenía el lado malo de que cualquier pelo que le creciera resultaba tan solitario que se veía más bien ridículo. Nunca podría tener una barba como la gente.

Desayunó té con tostadas mientras leía las noticias en el celular. Como ese día eran las elecciones nacionales, los medios no deberían hablar de política. Sin embargo, cualquier paparruchada les servía de excusa para hacerlo del modo más tendencioso posible, por lo que rápidamente se cansó de sus tonterías y decidió poner música. Abrió Youtube y buscó _Rhapsody in Blue_ , de George Gershwin. Se preguntó qué música escucharía Eren. Curioso que ese tema de conversación tan trillado no hubiera salido entre ellos. Ya tenía algo sobre lo que preguntarle, en cuanto se animara a iniciar conversación. Que lo haría. Definitivamente. Esa misma tarde. Síp.

Pasó la mañana leyendo un libro que Hange le había regalado en julio por el día del amigo y que aún ni había hojeado: _Nadie me verá llorar_ , de la mexicana Cristina Rivera Garza. Resultó tan atrapante que recién lo soltó para cocinarse algo al mediodía. Esta Han sí que conocía sus gustos.

Después del almuerzo fue a votar, con la suerte de que no había nadie en la fila, por lo que en media hora ya estaba de regreso. Realizó su tarea de alemán y empezó a percibir que se le acumulaba cierta ansiedad, porque de cuando en cuando se detenía y contemplaba el celular, como si este fuera a ponerse a bailar en su mesa de la nada.

Cuando, hacia las tres, mientras encendía el lavarropas, con el rabillo del ojo identificó el parpadeo verde del Messenger, casi se lleva puesta la mesa por querer manotear el teléfono de inmediato. "¡Eren!", exclamó para sus adentros, tratando de contener la expectativa. Desbloqueó la pantalla, decidido a solo leer lo que entrara en el recuadro de las notificaciones y dejar el mensaje sin abrir al menos unos minutos. Pero lo que encontró no era lo que esperaba.

"Jean Kirchstein quiere contactarse contigo."

¿Jean cuánto? ¿Quién era ese? Tampoco sabía qué quería decir exactamente ese aviso. Lo pensó un poco y finalmente hizo click, ¿qué podía pasar? Hange le había dicho que podía bloquear a los usuarios en Messenger al igual que podía bloquear un número de teléfono, así que, si algo salía mal, siempre podía recurrir a eso.

Al apretar el botón, se desplegó un menú que nunca había visto. Al parecer, esto de "quiere contactarse contigo" quería decir que alguien que no era su contacto le había mandado un mensaje privado. Y, al parecer... este Kirs-no-sé-cuánto no era el primero que lo hacía. ¿Por qué no le había llegado el aviso en las demás ocasiones? Tenía al menos cuatro de esos mensajes. Bueno, primero miraría el de este chico de apellido impronunciable y luego revisaría quiénes corno eran los otros y por qué nunca había visto sus mensajes.

"Hola, papi.

¿Todavía solito?

Yo tengo algo para hacerte compañía."

Y continuación, una gran y perturbadora foto de una pija.

Se le desencajó la boca, paralizado a mitad del asco y la curiosidad. Se veía bastante diferente a la suya; esta era venosa y de un color amarronado. Tenía unos puntos blancos extraños en el lado derecho.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse la imagen de encima. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo se continuaba una conversación así? ¿Charlarían sobre su pene o qué? "Sí, sabes, muy interesante esa foto de tu pija que me mandaste, me dejó pensando..."

Y esos puntos, ¿estaría enfermo? ¿Era eso normal? No recordaba haber visto puntos blancos en otras pijas antes. Aunque, claro, tampoco había visto muchas. Y las de las pelis porno seguramente estaban _photoshopeadas_. Mmm...

Releyó el mensaje, a ver si descifraba algo más. ¿Qué quería decir ese "todavía"? ¿Acaso habían hablado antes? ¿Ya se conocían? No recordaba ningún Jean Kirs-blabla. Y ciertamente no iba a reconocerlo por la forma de su pija.

La foto de perfil se veía pequeñita y de todos modos solo era un torso musculoso. Se sentía en comunicación directa con un pedazo de carne. ¿Por qué no le mostraba el rostro? ¿Sería feo como la mierda?

Después entró en reflexiones más sutiles. ¿Qué tal si era Eren? Quizás estuviera probándolo, a ver si respondía a cualquier pija que le hablara. No, ¿qué estaba pensando? Eso era imposible. Conocía a Eren hacía siete días, ¿por qué querría probarlo? Podía ser que se hubiera enojado con él por su comportamiento levemente estrambótico del viernes, pero hacerse pasar por otra persona a raíz de eso sonaba a algo delirante que difícilmente una persona como Eren podría hacer.

Un momento, ¿una persona como Eren? ¿Qué sabía él de Eren? ¿Y si era un maniático paranoico o una cosa por el estilo? A fin de cuentas, había hecho lo de averiguar dónde estaba y luego simular que se encontraban de casualidad, ¿eso no era un poco raro?

Decidió entrar al perfil de este señor Jean, seguramente si era falso estaría vacío, pero si no lo era tendría alguna otra foto que lo orientara.

Bien... no parecía falso. Había unas cuántas fotos de un chico de cabeza alargada y con la nuca rapada, en general abrazado a otros chicos de su edad (¿tendría 20?), saltando y haciendo caras en lugares que básicamente parecían boliches gay. En algunas fotos salía jugando con un ovejero alemán en una plaza. La parte de información no decía gran cosa, tan solo que sus intereses eran "Hombres y Mujeres". Cualquier agujero le venía bien, digamos.

Volvió a la sección de mensajes pero ahora solo veía los de Eren.

“Cuando tenga ganas de volver a hablar, escríbame.”

Argghhh… debería escribirle ya mismo y a la mierda. Obviamente no tenía nada que ver con la solicitud que le había llegado. De solo releer su última conversación, le agarraban cólicos. Tenía que mandarle algo, cualquier cosa. Bueno, cualquier cosa, no. No iba a ser como el señor pija con puntitos.

“Eren… acabo de darme cuenta de que te mandé una huevada* el otro día. Estaba medio dormido. Perdoname si sonó ortiva*.”

Eso era fuerte. ¿Levi Ackerman, pidiendo perdón? ¿Así nomás?

“Puede ser que te haya escrito alguna huevada el viernes, estaba medio dormido… no le des importancia.”

Eso sonaba mejor. Apretó enviar pero luego quiso escribir más.

“¿Vos llegaste bien? ¿Te quedaste en el bar?”

…

Reescribió: “¿Vos llegaste bien? ¿Qué tal tu sábado?”

Eso estaba mejor. Sin imágenes del barman llevándolo en el auto a las seis de la mañana. Se quedó viendo la pantalla pero la burbujita de Eren no bajaba. Así que retornó a buscar el mensaje de Jean. Apretó todos los botones hasta que dio con uno de unas personitas que, entre sus opciones, ofrecía las “solicitudes de mensajes”. Ahí tenía que ser.

Encontró tres de estas “solicitudes”. Todas del 14 de octubre, o sea, el domingo anterior.

La primera era de un tal Daz U que le mandó dos mensajes seguidos:

“ola”

“q ases”

Al menos no había pijas involucradas, como sí la había en la segunda solicitud, que rezaba más o menos así:

“Me tentaste la verdad, a ver si puedo tentarte yo también…”

Esta pija era ligeramente más interesante que la de Kirsblabla, al menos para su gusto. Era de un color rosado (sin puntos, por suerte), relativamente larga y ancha (más que la suya, mínimo, aunque quizás eso no fuera decir mucho) y tenía de fondo una pelvis depilada con bastante detalle. Impresionante. En efecto, no podía negarse que era tentadora.

La última incluía un número de teléfono y la aclaración “me gusta lo difícil. Llamame cuando quieras”. Sin fotos.

Volvió a revisar las tres solicitudes, reflexionando. Excepto la de Daz, las otras tres, incluyendo la de Jean, parecían estar respondiendo a algo que él hubiera dicho. Sin embargo, no recordaba haberles hablado en su puta vida. Y eran del domingo 14, o sea, Hange todavía no le había pasado la clave. ¿Tal vez ella le había escrito a tipos al azar y cuando vio que eran imbéciles (porque en gran medida parecían serlo) no les contestó? ¿O qué mierda quería decir todo eso? ¿¿Por qué las redes sociales eran tan complicadas??

Un mensaje entrante lo desconcentró. Era Eren.

“Entonces… ¿no está enojado?”. Había ignorado olímpicamente su esfuerzo por tener una conversación casual.

“No.”

“No sé. El viernes también dijo que no estaba enojado pero no sonaba muy verosímil.”

Levi se puso de todos los colores. Como si no fuera suficiente con pasar el domingo viendo pijas, ahora también tenía que lidiar con… ¿con qué exactamente?

“Si de verdad está todo bien”, continuó el siguiente mensaje, “demuéstrelo”.

Inspiró y expiró varias veces antes de contestar.

“¿Qué tipo de prueba necesitás?”

Los circulitos que subían y bajaban indicaban una de dos: o esa prueba ameritaba muchas explicaciones, o Eren no se decidía en qué pedirle. Cuando finalmente pudo leer de lo que se trataba, le agarró un ataque de tos. Una absurda serie de fantasías eróticas relacionadas con el tema cruzó su cabeza a la velocidad de un rayo, sin que pudiera detenerla.

“Mmm… ¿Tiene Skype? Sería un lindo gesto de su parte acceder a una videollamada.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Lo aprecio mucho. ¡Espero sepan comprender que ahora debo tomarme unas vacaciones! Así que no actualizaré durante enero. Pero apenas comience febrero estaré de vuelta con el capítulo 14 :) Por favor, ténganme paciencia. Por cualquier duda, búsquenme en Facebook, donde seguiré contestando consultas a mi página. Les dejo un abrazo y felices fiestas.
> 
>  **Glosario  
>  * huevada**: “tontería”, cosa sin importancia.  
> * ortiva: “aguafiestas”, persona mala onda, enojona, que no quiere hacer algo, etc… digamos, un Levi promedio xD


	14. Capítulo 14

El domingo había sido un día de emociones intensas.

Por un lado, estaban los primeros resultados de las elecciones, que, aunque no estaban lejos de lo que esperaba, no le habían gustado un carajo. Además, tuvo que soportar por casi una hora completa a Hange despotricando en el teléfono contra sus compatriotas votantes, nada muy divertido.

Por otro, estaban las enigmáticas solicitudes de todos esos tipos sedientos por conocerlo. Había decidido recopilar un poco más de información antes de irle con el cuento a su amiga, así que durante la llamada se lo había guardado. Como fuera, no dejaba de tenerlo en mente y preocuparse por ello. Su ícono de perfil vacío no podía ser tan atractivo como para imantar a todos esos desconocidos, evidentemente.

Y luego… luego, estaba Eren. Podría decirse, exagerando un poco, que entre el miércoles y el domingo habían tenido su primera pelea y reconciliación. Tal vez, solo tal vez, se estaban salteando etapas… como tener una cita normal y darse un beso, digamos. 

El reclamo de verse por Skype había tenido múltiples efectos en Levi. Lo más importante era que le había hecho comprender que no podía tomarse a la ligera al muchacho. Por más que fuera cierto el inexplicable interés que Eren sentía por él, eso no significaba que se fuera a tragar cualquier mentira que inventara sobre la marcha. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso o lo echaría todo a perder. Y si bien había una parte de él, muy escondida, que pensaba que echar las cosas a perder siempre era más fácil que tener que sobrellevarlas hasta el final, la otra parte quería darse una chance de probar algo con el chico. Realmente lo quería.

El otro efecto había sido, por supuesto, que le dio un ataque de nervios brutal. La costumbre de usar Skype para hablar con su madre no menguaba en nada el espanto que le generaba la posibilidad de mostrarse por cámara a una persona que le gustaba. La idea de Eren sonriéndole desde la pantalla, quizás a medio vestir (¿por qué no tendría toda su ropa? ¿Alguien podría explicar por qué?), era tentadora en exceso, pero el precio que tenía que pagar por ella, la de ofrecer su propia estampa de viejo cascarrabias encerrado en casa un domingo, le quitaba las ganas hasta de imaginarse la escena.

Dio varias vueltas por el departamento antes de contestar el mensaje y aceptar. Tuvo que apagar el lavarropas porque el ruido que hacía lo alteraba. De pronto, lo había acometido el temor de que Eren lo llamara de improviso y lo escuchara, como si el hecho de que descubriera que lavaba su ropa pudiera traerle alguna consecuencia. Finalmente, acordaron comunicarse una hora más tarde, ya que, se suponía, ambos estaban ocupados en ese momento.

Levi se lavó la cara y los dientes en detalle como si fueran a comerse la boca a través de la computadora. Se peinó, se revisó las uñas (que estaban impecables, obvio) y luego se dedicó a elegir vestuario. No fue muy original, pero tampoco su guardarropas le permitía serlo: tenía camisas negras, blancas y azules, remeras de colores tranquilos con dibujos abstractos, pantalones de vestir y jeans. Fin. Se dejó el jean que ya tenía puesto y se cambió la remera negra lisa por una camisa azul. En su mente, las camisas siempre garpaban* más que las remeras, aunque ambas fueran un poco sosas.

A último momento, se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en la casa. La cámara no solo lo mostraría a él, sino que además deschavaría algo de su modo de vida a través de lo que llegara a verse del departamento. El lugar en que eligiera hablar podría, además, dar alguna señal sobre el tipo de relación que tenían, o algo así. Bueno, no iba a mover la PC de un lado a otro, pero sí podía girar un poco la cámara para que enfocara el lugar más limpio de la sala. O su lugar favorito. La acomodó de manera que el fondo fuera su biblioteca y se alegró de haberla ordenado el día anterior.

Aunque hacía un rato que estaba en silencio y quieto mirando la pantalla cuando Skype empezó a sonar, igualmente apenas lo oyó se sacudió como si hubiera metido los dedos en el enchufe. Se demoró unos segundos en contestar: no podía dejar traslucir que no había pensado en otra cosa desde que tomaron la decisión.

—Hooolaaaa… —cantó Eren, saludándolo con la mano y sonriendo.

—Hola —respondió escuetamente, ya falto de aire.

El chico parecía completamente vestido (una lástima) pero de todos modos no podía dejar de contemplarlo. Llevaba una camisa blanca con florcitas celestes muy pequeñitas (bastante gay) y, lo más relevante, había tantos botones desabrochados que podía ver la línea hundida del pecho entre medio de sus clavículas. No era particularmente musculoso, ni relleno, más bien era un poco delgado, aunque tampoco tanto, porque no se le notaban las costillas (como solían notársele a él antes de que decidiera incluir el gimnasio en su rutina). No podía reconocer, por la calidad de la imagen, si tenía vello o no. Apostaba que no.

Se sentía un pervertido pero le resultaba bastante arduo apartar los ojos.

Su rostro, por otra parte, confirmaba la imagen positiva que se había hecho el viernes y que ahora, sin alcohol de por medio, podía precisar un poco más. Sus ojos verdes eran muy expresivos, aunque el pixelado de la mala conexión le impedía distinguir las estrellitas que sabía que poseían. El cabello castaño era un revuelo pero le quedaba bien así, le daba un toque de espontaneidad, así como los tres o cuatro vellos sueltos que tenía en el borde de las mejillas y que seguramente había olvidado afeitar. Durante un instante, ese pelitos le hicieron pensar en un gatito relamiéndose los bigotes.

Vaya imaginación, Levi.

—Con esa cara de muerto no me va a convencer de que está todo bien, ¿sabe?

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa otra vez. Suspiró.

—Lamento decirte que esta es mi cara normal, Eren.

Eren se echó a reír y, cuando lo hizo, sus pómulos resaltaron, un poco enrojecidos.

—Usted es muy gracioso, aunque no lo sepa. En mi opinión, tiene esa cara porque está aburrido muy seguido. Debería hacer cosas para divertirse.

—¿Ah, sí, cómo qué, sabelotodo?

Él rio de nuevo. ¿Iba a reírse de todo lo que dijera? ¿Desde cuándo Levi Ackerman era un genio de la comicidad?

—Bueno, no sé, hablar conmigo, por ejemplo.

—Percibo cierto interés personal influyendo en tus consejos, no sé por qué.

—El interés personal puede hacer más divertidas las cosas, a veces —y le guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno, bueno… ya estoy hablando con vos ahora, así que no tenés de qué quejarte. Y como ya te dije, no se me da mucho la tecnología, así que no sé muy bien qué se hace en una videollamada como esta…

—Si no sabe qué hacer, eso se resuelve fácil: desarrolle una forma nueva y propia de usted de hacer las cosas, y ya. Yo puedo adaptarme.

Nada de lo que le decía era lo que esperaba. No estaba nada acostumbrado a manejar conversaciones con este nivel de incertidumbre. ¿Qué pretendía este chico de él? ¿Solo quería charlar sobre sus vidas? ¿O creía que haría algo atrevido? Si fuera esto último, claramente la pelota estaba de su lado, tenía que dar el primer paso. Pero tal vez solo se tratara de un juego, solo le estaba sugiriendo hacer algo entretenido que superara de algún modo la cita tipo “entrevista”. Como… el “ni sí ni no ni blanco ni negro”* que solía jugar en la primaria, aunque sin ningún tipo de duda no iba a proponer eso ahora.

—¿Te adaptarías a lo que sea? ¿No te preocupa que te pida algo inadecuado?

La sonrisa de Eren se amplió ostensiblemente.

—Me encantaría que me pida algo inadecuado.

Levi experimentó la urgencia de echarse al suelo y rodar. ¡Esto era demasiado! ¡No podía seguirle el ritmo a este muchacho! ¡Parecía la escena de su sueño! Eso es, debía de estar soñando de vuelta… ¿Y si se dejaba llevar y ya? Su hilo de pensamiento fue interrumpido por la carcajada que salió de sus parlantes.

—¡Debería ver la cara de terror absoluto que puso! Solo estoy jodiendo… quiero que se relaje, ¿ok? Ya entendí que lo ponen nervioso las cámaras, no es necesario que haga nada especial, con que haya aceptado conversar me conformo… por ahora, al menos.

Y volvió a guiñarle un ojo.

La personita que corría en derredor del cerebro de Levi gritando de forma escandalosa no parecía dispuesta a callarse, ni un poco. Sin embargo, por suerte, Eren era muy bueno creando conversaciones de la nada y solo necesitaba una cooperación mínima por su parte.

Al final, tuvieron una charla común y corriente sobre sus intereses y algunas experiencias de su vida, muy parecida a las que solían tener por mensaje, aunque hacerlo escuchando su voz y viendo sus expresiones definitivamente no era lo mismo. Pudo observar un montón de detalles desconocidos para él, como la manía que tenía de enrollar y desenrollarse las mangas de la camisa a cada rato, la tendencia a reírse de casi todo con una alegría inusitada y cierta costumbre de morderse el labio cuando estaba callado.

Se preguntó qué aspectos de sí mismo habría revelado también. Lo que era seguro era que había elegido un buen lugar para la cámara, porque le sirvió de excusa para hablar un poco de libros. Como el aparato era inalámbrico, recorrió con él toda la biblioteca y parte de la sala, para mostrárselas. Se fue dando cuenta de que Eren no tenía sus mismos gustos en literatura (aunque se esforzaba por disimularlo); sin embargo, sí tenía pinta de lector y eso lo tranquilizaba.

Luego el chico le mostró dónde estaba, que resultó ser su habitación, una bastante grande, por cierto, pero sin muchos muebles fuera de un ropero empotrado y el escritorio, donde además de la laptop que ahora usaba tenía una consola de videojuegos y un televisor bastante grande. Aunque Levi no entendía un pito de esas cosas, se esforzó por prestarle atención a sus precisas descripciones técnicas e incluso hizo una o dos preguntas sobre el último juego con el que estaba enganchado. Eren parecía radiante por poder contarle sobre eso.

Si el entusiasmo mermaba, el muchacho acudía a los temas que, según Facebook, tenían en común: el tenis y la cocina. Le contó que había empezado a entrenar ese año y había descubierto que le encantaba. Además, seguía con pasión la carrera del tenista argentino más famoso del momento, Juan Martín del Potro, sobre el que intercambiaron impresiones. Levi se encontró en dificultades para admitir que, aunque le encantaba este deporte, lo consideraba muy caro y que, encima, el motivo por el que le llamaba la atención no era la intensidad física ni las prácticas al sol que Eren mencionó tan feliz, sino porque era solitario y silencioso, con públicos más bien tranquilos y sin ningún tipo de situación caótica, más allá de que se cancelara un partido por una lluvia. Por lo tanto, prefirió concentrarse en el desempeño de Eren y lo interrogó minuciosamente por sus clases, sus puntos fuertes y débiles y su cronograma de ejercicio.

Un poco excedido por las preguntas de Levi, que parecían dirigidas a un profesional, el chico desvió la cosa hacia la cocina. Cada uno comentó el origen de su interés —en el caso de Eren, porque era un modo de compartir con su madre; en el de Levi, porque desde niño estaba solo en casa y se volvió una necesidad— y, si bien Levi esquivó con habilidad el bulto de contar más sobre su pasado, Eren en cambio acabó narrando gran parte de su historia familiar.

Hacia las seis y media, a pesar de la relativa fluidez con que se había dado todo, Levi sintió la necesidad de cortar la llamada. Algo en él creía que las cosas se arruinarían si las prolongaban demasiado. O que adoptarían un significado excesivo, que no sabía si se animaba a asumir, aún. Eren aceptó su excusa barata para despedirse con una condición: que le tirara un beso a la pantalla.

—No sé si sos consciente de que soy un hombre adulto…

—Ahhh, dale, hombre adulto, salúdeme como corresponde, por lo menos.

Accedió y realizó un gesto irreproducible en palabras, que estaba totalmente convencido de que debía de verse ridículo, pero que le arrancó a Eren una expresión de ternura preciosa. Él a su vez también le envió un beso que, aunque probablemente tuviera la intención de ser gracioso, le removió hasta la médula dorsal.

Y ahora era lunes y mientras viajaba en subte al trabajo el ochenta por ciento de su cerebro estaba ocupado por los labios de Eren abriéndose para él. Bueno, al menos tenía una linda fantasía en la cual sumergirse mientras sus colegas en la oficina se mataran discutiendo sobre las elecciones. No estaba tan mal, esto de gustar de alguien, después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de Autora** : Regresé de mi viaje. No traigo inspiración, pero igual actualizo, así soy yo. Recuerden que pueden saber más de mí en mi página de Facebook y en mis otras cuentas (FanFiction y Wattpad). Un abrazo y gracias por estar aquí.
> 
> **Glosario**
> 
> * garpaban: el verbo “garpar” se supone que es simplemente “pagar” al revés, pero hoy en día se usa mucho en el sentido de convenir o quedar bien. Una camisa que garpa es una camisa que atrae, que le puede traer algún beneficio a Levi, en este caso con Eren.  
> * “ni sí ni no ni blanco ni negro”: no sé qué tan popular es este juego pero para mí era ese tipo de cosas que todos conocíamos cuando era chica. Se trata básicamente de que una persona se compromete a responder todo lo que le pregunten, pero siempre evitando decir las palabras “sí”, “no”, “blanco” y “negro”. La gracia estaba en preguntarle algo que solo se pudiera responder con eso y la persona tenía que tener el ingenio de encontrarle la vuelta para contestar sin mentir pero sin usar las palabras prohibidas. En este caso Levi se pregunta si deberían poner alguna regla en la conversación que los obligue a pensar bien sus respuestas… por suerte lo descartó xD


	15. Capítulo 15

Esa semana transcurrió demasiado rápido.

 

Levi aprendió que si entraba a la página de inicio de Facebook, en lugar de a su perfil, podía leer las publicaciones de todos sus grupos (a los que no había prestado atención hasta entonces). Rescató entre ellas dos recetas interesantes y algunos consejos para evitar las manchas de aceite. Hacia el miércoles, el inicio se le llenó de comentarios sobre el Torneo de Basilea, en el que participaba Juan Martín del Potro, conocido como Delpo, el jugador sobre el cual él y Eren habían platicado. Alentado por Hange, se esforzó por interactuar en algunas de esas publicaciones y llegó a sostener un intercambio de cinco mensajes con un señor que decía haber participado en el Torneo cuando era joven.

 

Cada una de estas pavadas que le pasaban terminaban apareciendo de alguna manera en sus conversaciones con Eren, las cuales a pesar de todo todavía tenían un tono bastante inocente, básicamente porque Levi no cazaba ni uno de los palos* que el chico le tiraba con insistencia, o en su defecto, si los cazaba, disimulando su estado de shock los ignoraba con su mejor cara de póker. Sin embargo, en la medida en que se diversificaban las herramientas para contactarse, sus charlas no podían evitar cambiar al menos un poco: ahora podían ocurrir en el chat, con audios o con videollamadas.

 

De estas últimas hicieron otras dos, en las cuales las camisas cada vez más coloridas del chico humillaban terriblemente los diseños planos y aburridos del guardarropa de Levi. Cosas como estas —y las largas descripciones de partidas de videojuegos— lo hacían sentir siglos más viejo; pero luego Hange se burlaba de sus inseguridades y le permitía ver que la mayor parte del tiempo, al menos en temas amorosos, seguía comportándose como un adolescente. Sumándose la edad que le daba su formalidad y restándose la que le quitaban sus nervios infantiles, quedaba bastante próximo a la edad de su nuevo "cyberamigo".

 

Si bien Hange le advirtió que esa palabra estaba considerablemente pasada de moda, fue la que eligió para presentar a Eren cuando Oluo y otros colegas empezaron a hostigarlo el lunes. Sus esperanzas de que las elecciones y las discusiones políticas alcanzaran para hacerles olvidar el penoso espectáculo que había dado el viernes pronto se esfumaron y Levi acabó por inventar una historia un tanto inverosímil sobre un amigo de su prima con el que había empezado a chatear de casualidad. 

 

Por suerte para él, Moblit, que rápidamente ató los cabos "nueva cuenta de Facebook" y "súbito cyberamigo atractivo", no comentó sus conclusiones con nadie y tan solo le guiñó un ojo desde detrás de la multitud que lo acosaba, en un gesto de complicidad que él no buscaba pero que tampoco estaba en condiciones de rechazar.

 

Para el jueves, solo Petra continuaba tirándole preguntas que ella consideraba disimuladas cuando se lo cruzaba en la cocina. Los demás, aburridos de sus reacciones siempre más lacónicas y agresivas de lo necesario, fueron dejando el tema, tal vez con intención de retomarlo cuando necesitaran concretar alguna venganza contra él, ya que el cuento del amigo de la prima no se lo creyó nadie.

 

El lado introvertido de Levi le sugería, una y otra vez, olvidarse de Eren y así ahorrarse este tipo de situaciones incómodas que no le servían para nada. Por momentos, se quedaba viendo un punto fijo mientras la voz en su cerebro enumeraba las ventajas de la soltería eterna. Pero por mucho que se dijera a sí mismo, también tenía un lado afectivo que ya había sufrido demasiado y precisaba poder expresarse. Finalizaba esos monólogos asfixiantes apretando las mandíbulas y prometiendo darse aunque sea una oportunidad. Si esto salía mal, entonces sí, permitiría al Levi misántropo apoderarse hasta de su último resquicio.

 

Una vez más o menos decidida esa cuestión, se entregó cada vez más a la fantasía virtual en la que se había metido.

 

El sábado, mientras comentaban con Eren las semifinales de Basilea, entusiasmados porque el domingo Delpo se enfrentaría a Roger Federer, uno de los mejores del mundo (y, además, una suerte de oponente legendario para el argentino), presintió que estaba listo para dar un paso más, aunque no sabía bien cuál.

 

Llevado por esa intuición, o tal vez por la punzada que le atravesó la boca del estómago cuando Eren se despidió porque "había quedado con un amigo", apenas cerró la ventana del chat, agarró el teléfono y llamó a Hange. Tras una mínima presentación de la situación, ella ya veía todo lo que él no y enseguida trató de orientarlo hacia alguna reflexión que lo llevara a la acción.

 

—¿Te acordás cuando en las Olimpíadas de 2016 te moriste de embole viendo conmigo la final de tenis? Durante un mes por lo menos me estuviste reprochando el haberme dormido durante el tanto que había dado vuelta el partido para Del Potro.

 

—Obvio que me acuerdo, nunca más en mi puta vida pienso invitarte a ver conmigo un partido importante. Ya aprendí que esas cosas se disfrutan en soledad.

 

—No, no, Levi, esa no es la lección que tenías que aprender... es solo que yo puedo ser una buena amiga pero no puedo satisfacer todas tus necesidades. Tal vez ahora sí hayas encontrado con quién ver un partido importante, ¿no te parece?

 

—Ah, eso... bueno, sí, los de ayer y hoy los vimos juntos, con Eren.

 

—Ay, dale, no me refiero a que cada uno lo vea en su casa y mientras chateen...

 

—¿Y a qué te referís? Sabés que no me gusta que uses enigmas conmigo.

 

Casi podía escucharse a través del tubo la palmada de resignación que se daba ella, que nunca acababa de sorprenderse de los límites deductivos de su amigo.

 

—Me refiero a que lo invites a ver la final de este torneo con vos.

 

—¿¡En mi casa!? ¿Vos estás en pedo*? Nunca en mi vida traje a nadie a mi casa. Además no tengo cable, no puedo invitarlo a ver el partido en la computadora, con todas las interrupciones y retrasos que tiene la mierda del _streaming_...

 

—Bueno, bueno, puede ser en un lugar neutral, ¿qué tal en un bar?

 

—En los bares solo pasan fútbol —hizo una mueca de odio que expresaba toda su opinión al respecto.

 

—Vamos, alguno especializado en tenis habrá... ¿por qué no lo preguntás en los grupos de Facebook esos a los que te agregué? En alguno seguro te podrán tirar buena data.

 

—No sé... es que... supongamos que exista ese bar. Y que lo invito a Eren. ¿Después qué?

 

—¿Cómo después qué? Él acepta, se ven, fingen ver el partido un rato y después... ¡te lanzás sobre él y se matan a besos! ¡Y te lo llevás a un telo*! (Pagalo vos, porfi, no seas tacaño) ¡Y después...! No sé, ya si te lo llevás a un telo lograste lo principal.

 

—Hange, dale, vos me conocés, no llevaría a un telo a alguien que recién conozco... de hecho, nunca iría a un telo, ¿nunca pensaste en que tal vez haya semen y flujo en lugares donde no limpiaron bien? Es más, ¿qué tal si ni siquiera limpiaron?

 

—La verdad no suelo estar pensando en eso mientras COJO EN UN TELO... Levi, no podés estar pensando todo el tiempo...

 

—¡Bueno, yo soy así, ¿está bien?! Solo vamos a ver el partido y hablar... pero... ¿y si lo aburre cómo hablo en persona? Ya sabés que me trabo y me pongo agresivo...

 

—Vaya si lo sé.

 

—Bien, a eso me refiero, a que tal vez lo espante. Encima últimamente estuve teniendo unos sueños que me desconcentran. Me preocupa hacer algo desubicado, qué sé yo...

 

—¿Algo como salir corriendo si intenta besarte?

 

—No, bueno, pero ¿y si intenta besarme después de que tomamos algo y tengo mal aliento?

 

—Digamos... ¿como los seres humanos normales cuando se besan? Levi, no sos un robot, lo más probable es que se den besos con mal aliento alguna vez. ¿Y qué es eso de los sueños que dijiste hace un rato? ¡No me digas que estás teniendo sueños húmedos con Eren!

 

—Noooo... ehm... no estoy teniendo sueños húmedos con Eren, para nada...

 

Las carcajadas de Hange no se hicieron esperar del otro lado de la línea. Levi podría haber entrado en combustión espontánea de tanto que le subió la temperatura.

 

—¡Yo sabía que solo necesitabas un poco de estimulación visual! ¡No sos un bloque de hielo después de todo!

 

—¡Cla--claro que no soy un bloque de hielo!

 

—Eso es una buena noticia, Levi. Ya está, lo más preocupante de todo lo tenés resuelto.

 

—No resolví nada, ¿cómo hago para asegurarme de no aburrirlo? ¿Y para elegir ropa que le guste? ¿Y si se me mete una lechuga entre los dientes y no me doy cuenta?

 

—No seas boludo, por favor. Mirá, vos no te vestís mal, podrías mejorar pero tenés tu onda, no te enrolles con eso. Lo de la lechuga, no sé, andá a veces al baño a revisarte si te deja más tranquilo. Y lo de la seguridad: ¡no se puede! Justamente la gracia de estas cosas está en la incertidumbre.

 

—A mí la incertidumbre no me parece graciosa.

 

—Ya sé, por eso estás solo como un hongo. Pero esa etapa de tu vida se terminó, ¡ahora sos un nuevo Levi!

 

—¿Desde cuándo corno se supone que soy un nuevo Levi?

 

—Mirá, el nuevo Levi no preguntaría eso, tan solo iría a invitar a Eren y me mandaría un mensajito cuando lo haya hecho. Así que espero tu sms. ¡Chau!

 

—No, ¡aguantá---!

 

Pero Hange ya había cortado. Caminó en círculos por la habitación durante un rato. Después se sentó frente a la computadora. Se levantó y volvió a dar unas vueltas. Retornó a su asiento. "Vamos, puto nuevo Levi, demostrá tus superpoderes para relacionarte...", masculló, mientras escribía la pregunta en uno de los grupos de tenis en el que Eren no estaba.

 

Para las dos de la mañana ya había conseguido los nombres de tres bares. Los _googleó_ y eligió el más bonito y menos incómodo para llegar desde su casa. 

 

"Eren, estaba pensando en ir mañana al bar Rose a ver la final de Basilea. ¿Querés venir conmigo?"

 

Contempló el botón "enviar" durante el suficiente tiempo para descubrir que eran casi las tres de la mañana. Comprendió que si Eren veía su mensaje ahora, podía significar que aún estaba despierto por andar con su amiguito, lo cual lo pondría de mal humor. Y si no veía su mensaje, podía significar que estaba demasiado entretenido con dicho amiguito como para agarrar el celular, lo cual lo pondría de todavía peor humor. 

 

Lo mejor sería escribirle en la mañana. No a las 8... pero en la mañana.

 

Se fue a acostar y pasó el siguiente par de horas imaginándose los posibles escenarios en el bar, mientras renegaba contra el maldito sueño que no quería venir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de Autora** : Gracias por sus comentarios y kudos. Ya estamos cerca de un posible segundo encuentro entre nuestros salames favoritos, ¿qué expectativas tienen? ¿Cómo se lo imaginan? ¡Estaré leyendo vorazmente todas sus opiniones!
> 
> **Glosario**
> 
> * tirar palos: es como “tirar los galgos” (¿conocen esa?), es decir, tirar indirectas con dobles intenciones, coquetear, seducir, esas cosas. “Cazar” en este caso es entender, reconocer.  
> * en pedo: “estar en pedo” quiere decir “estar borracho” y la expresión a menudo se usa como sinónimo de los “¿estás loco?” o “no lo haría ni loco” del español neutro.  
> * telo: es “hotel” al revés y se usa específicamente para los hoteles adonde se va a tener sexo. También les dicen “hotel alojamiento” pero nunca escuché una conversación donde se refieran a ellos sin usar la palabra “telo”. Se pagan por hora y si tenés mucha plata podés quedarte toda la noche y hasta pedir champagne o cosas así. Creo que en algunos países no existen pero acá es muy normal.


End file.
